


Snake Food

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Digestion, EGG Birth, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Forced Pregnancy, Hemipenes, Kidnapping, Lamia AU, Lamia Red, M/M, Mouth rape, Mpreg, Non-con Vore, Oral Vore, Oviposition, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk of Fatal Vore, Thoughts of death, Vore, cum kink, repeated rape, request, skelepreg, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Ash goes hunting for a lamia, intending to capture, but the lamia find him first.





	1. Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a request from an anon on Tumblr. I got carried away with it and even more self indulgent, it's my top two kinks so that makes sense and I needed egg Ash anyway.

Ash sighed, letting the barrel of his hunting rifle droop towards the forest floor. Where was the damn lamia so he could capture it? The sooner he caught it the sooner he could take it home and get out of this wretched forest.

He was half tempted to give up and go home. But he _needed_ that lamia, they were rare and he liked collecting rare things be they animal, plant, or object. A lamia would be the _perfect_ way to start off a rare animal collection. He’d heard tell of a dangerous lamia living in this forest that occasionally terrorized the folk in the nearby village. He wasn’t going to let this chance slip by.

So he kept trudging on, checking his compass every so often to make sure he still knew approximately where he was. It would be getting dark soon so he’d have to start heading back towards the village in the next hour or two and try again tomorrow.

A loud rustle of leaves came from behind him. He snapped around, raising his rifle, ready to shoot its powerful sleeping dart into anything that might threaten him. There was nothing though, just the wind or some animal passing by in a hurry. What had it been running from though? Certainly not him, he was moving too quietly to startle anything unless he suddenly came face to face with it.

Hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back into _something_. Two sharp pricks in his neck bone drew blood, making him yelp in pain as he jerked away with enough force to almost trip and fall. He barely managed to stay on his feet as he held back the urge to run for the hills – which would only open himself up for another attack – and whip around to face his assailant instead.

It was the lamia. Its snake body wrapped around a thick branch, its skeletal torso hanging upside down. Its body was made of deep red ecto-flesh, just as the reports had said. “Hi,” it said with a grin, nonchalantly crossing its arms. “How’s it going?” It could _speak_!

Ash raised his gun to shoot it and knock it out but… his arms no longer seemed to obey. His shot went wild, the sleep dart going who even knew where, as his arms dropped. The gun fell from his numb hands seconds before he dropped too. The lamia’s venom! It wasn’t lethal but could paralyze its victim for an hour or more depending on how much had been injected into the bite wound, giving the lamia more than enough time to swallow its prey with little trouble. And judging by how quickly Ash had been affected he’d undoubtedly gotten a large dose, that or his small stature meant it spread quickly through his system. Either way he was screwed. Dammit!

The lamia took its leisurely time climbing down from the tree while Ash tried in vain to move. The rifle was _right there_ in front of him, all he had to do was grab it, load in another sleep dart and shoot the lamia. There was enough sleep poison in one dart to knock it out for twenty-fours hours or more. But the best he could manage was his fingers and toes twitching.

“My name is Red,” the lamia said once it was down from the tree and approaching Ash. It was going eat him! “Well, it’s not my _real_ name but my real name is in snake and ya don’t speak snake, so it would sound like random hissing to you.” Its S’s were drawn out slithery, similar to how a cartoon snake would speak. “So just call me Red like the villagers do.”

Ash wanted to ask why it was talking to him and introducing itself but his mouth didn’t work either. So he was forced to lie there silently as it slithered closer. His soul screamed at him to run, forget about hunting it and get the fuck out of there and never ever come back.

Red reached him and bent down to pick him up. Now it was going to swallow him whole and digest him, a process that could take several days to a week or more to complete depending on how large its prey was. Once he was in its stomach he’d be doomed, unable to use magic or move as he slowly died.

But it didn’t open its mouth and shove him in but instead flung his limp body over its shoulder. “Let’s go back to my place and have some fun, huh?” it said with a chuckle as it started moving.

What did it mean by ‘fun’? Ash couldn’t ask. Nor could he look around to see where they were going, the only thing visible to him was its back and the upper part of its snake body which was certainly big enough for him to rest inside.

The light soon began to grow dim as the sun started setting somewhere out of sight, the dense foliage above making nightfall seem to come twice as fast. It was full dark and would’ve been pitch black if Ash’s eye lights weren’t made of magic before Red finally stopped.

He dropped Ash onto a cold stone floor. They were in its cave, the place reeked of reptile. _Now_ it was going to eat him, its stomach would be his grave and he’d have no one but himself to blame for choosing to go on this stupid adventure alone. _Why_ had he felt the need to prove himself with this? Couldn’t he have just been content with what he had?

Red dragged him by an arm onto… a bed? No, a mattress, stolen from somewhere and dirty, _gross_. It placed him on his back on top of a pile of pillows and spread his legs. What was it _doing_?

“Right here, right?” it asked as it… inserted its fingers into his pelvic inlet. It started rubbing the sensitives bones in there, if he weren’t paralyzed he would’ve reflexively lifted his hips up into its touch. Was it going to… _rape him_? It _couldn’t_ , it was a _snake_.

His magic was already pooling in is pelvis though in response to its foul but pleasurable touch. He had little self-control when it came to sex stuff so it didn’t take much for his magic to form into a pussy.

“Nice,” Red said with a satisfied chuckle. “Now let’s make ya good wet _just_ for me, huh? Trust me, you’ll appreciate it.” It jammed two of fingers into Ash’s magic and seemingly sought out one of his most sensitive spots in there to stimulate.

Even if he couldn’t open his mouth and speak Ash could still make noise. He let out a despairing pleasure filled moan as his arousal grew. Red clearly knew what it was doing and quickly had his pussy dripping wet and aching to be filled despite how little he _actually_ wanted that. It kept playing with him though, pushing him closer and closer towards climax.

_Just_ when it was about to roll through him though, Red’s fingers withdrew. He let out a whine. He _needed_ to finish, he _needed_ to release the pressure in his magic, and he needed it now. Tears formed in his eyes.

“Ya want me to fuck ya with both cocks, or one at a time?” Red asked with another chuckle. It inserted his body between Ash’s spread legs. Both of his cocks were summoned and erect, they were massive when compared to Ash’s magic. The pile of stolen pillows he was lying on also put his pussy horribly on level with them. “Hmm, your cunt’s awfully small, so let’s do one.”

Red grabbed his hips to hold him steady as it thrust in. He was _immensely_ grateful there was only one as it stretched his pussy out enough to almost be painful even through the arousal. As Red’s cock pushed against the rear wall of his magic, he climaxed, his pussy clamping around it, making it feel even _bigger_ as it pulled out.

“That’s right, be a good little cock sleeve,” Red said as it pounded into him as he rode out his orgasm.

He moaned and whimpered, unable to stop a yelp from escaping his mouth each time Red’s cock buried itself inside him. The climax had loosened his body up a little more but he still couldn’t do much more than curl his fingers and toes in and tense his body against the foul lamia’s harsh thrusting – which did nothing but make it feel a tiny bit more intense.

What made it worse though was that his body _loved_ it; even as he sobbed in despair and misery he also moaned and panted in pleasure too. He’d always been extra sensitive to sexual stimulation, making it nigh on impossible to control his reactions – even his facial expressions which he could normally keep in check with little effort – during sex, which was why he avoided it. But this couldn’t be avoided.

“Wow, you’re a fucking whore, you’re really _liking_ this,” Red said, its voice filled with satisfaction and annoying cockiness. “You’re more fun then any of the other hunters I’ve fucked.”

Ash whimpered, drooling and crying with pleasure as Red’s thrusts rocked his entire body, his tongue lolling out his open mouth. He wanted to deny its words but even if the power of speech had been available to him he wouldn’t have been able to say a single thing. He shouldn’t be responding _positively_ to being _raped_.

But his body was already gearing up for another climax. Red’s cock was thick and felt _wonderful_ each time it filled him, pressing into his sensitive walls with each pass. The fast, hard pace only made it better, making the loud sounds escaping his mouth ones more of pleasure than misery. If someone overheard they might even assume he wanted this and was loving every minute of it. He _hated_ himself for it.

Red climaxed first, slamming its cock in with a grunt. It twitched as it flooded his pussy wonderfully warm cum, making his body arch with an intense orgasm, pulling a scream of pleasure from his mouth.

“Ya like it when I come inside ya, huh?” Red sounded _very_ pleased with itself. Its cock was still coming deep inside Ash, making him moan and quiver with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm as it flowing against every inch of his sensitive wonderfully filled magic as it oozed out around Red’s cock. He needed to deny its words but couldn’t when he _did_ like it when it came inside him, so much so that he couldn’t remember exactly why he shouldn’t.

“Don’t worry, I got plenty where that _came_ from,” Red said with a laugh as the stream of cum from its cock petered out, filling Ash with the longing for more. He whimpered pathetically as Red pulled out, leaving him _dreadfully_ empty and allowing more cum to leak out.

“You’re the perfect little cock sleeve,” Red said before ramming in with its other cock in with a wet squelching sound that Ash should’ve found disgusting. It was just as big and wonderful as its other cock had been, making Ash loudly vocalize his pleasure as it pounded into him.

He _should_ have more control then this. And were his tears formed more of pleasure or misery? He _needed_ this to stop. But… it was too late, he’d already degraded himself _far_ more than he could ever recover from. Why did he have to be cursed with overly sensitive magic and no way to stop himself from overly reacting to even a small amount of sexual pleasure?

He closed his eyes, pushing aside those thoughts. It was too late for him to do anything about his body’s reaction to this, there was no point thinking about it further. Red would probably eat him once it was spent and then he’d just be food digesting in its stomach until his demise in however many days it took at which point it wouldn’t matter anymore because he’d be dead and gone.

He moaned and drooled with pleasure, focusing his mind on the cock pounding into him and how wonderful it felt. Climax built his magic, making him want beg for it to fuck him harder. And he tried to but all that came out was garbled nonsense.

But Red seemed to understand anyway; it started thrusting a bit harder. A few more thrusts and orgasm washed through Ash, making his magic flutter and clamp around Red’s cock as he screamed again.

Red came to before his orgasm was done, ramming with a hiss of pleasure and flooding his pussy with more cum, prolonging and intensifying his high. He came down panting and sobbing, ready for more even though his magic was starting to ach with overstimulation, the cum inside him and pumping into him helped with that though.

“God the look on your face is _hot_.” Red’s voice was leaden with pleasure as he panted. It held Ash firmly on its cock, still coming wonderfully inside him. That wasn’t necessary though, Ash couldn’t go anywhere even if he’d wanted to. “I don’t think I’ve ever had even a willing mate love my dicks as much as you do.”

That was… _awful_. Shame flooded Ash’s soul but it wasn’t enough to keep him from holding back a whimper of need as Red’s cock pulled out, the stream of cum coming out it having petered out, and then yelping in pleasure again as Red thrust in with his other cock again. It hurt but Ash didn’t really care as Red resumed pounding into him.

Ash let his body rock back and forth with the force of Red’s thrusts, cum squelching wetly out with each one. His voice was growing hoarse which mixed with his increasing exhaustion to dampen his uncontrollable sounds of pleasure. He should gag himself to stop them completely, maybe suffocate himself too. But there was nothing nearby and while being fucked into the ground by a huge lamia was not the time to get up and look around for something. He tried to stop them himself instead but failed. But even if he could silence himself it wouldn’t matter, Red already knew he liked this, even if it was only physically.

“You’re the best cock sleeve I’ve _ever_ had,” Red said, panting with effort and puncturing its voice with a grunt as it came again, deep inside Ash.

Ash let out hoarse cry as his body convulsed with pleasure again too. How could something so _awful_ and _disgusting_ feel _so good_? And why couldn’t he at least _pretend_ he didn’t love the feel Red’s cock inside him, quivering a little as it pumped cum into him, filling his magic with far too wonderful warmth.

“I might have to keep you as a pet to fuck whenever I please.”

Ash whimpered and shook his head as hard he could. “No, please no,” he begged in a hoarse voice, barely audible even to himself.

“What? Ya want me to eat ya instead?”

_No_! Ash wanted to be let go to go home and never _ever_ step into another forest _ever_ again. But between the two options of becoming its sex slave for the rest of his life or its dinner, he preferred the latter. It would be an _awful_ way to go but even if it took a full week for him to digest his torment would still be over _much_ quicker and perhaps more importantly once he was in its stomach it wouldn’t be able to rape him anymore.

So, he nodded as Red’s cock pulled out. “Yes, just eat me instead.”

“All right but I’m gonna enjoy your _lovely_ tight cunt for as long as I can first.” Red chuckled before ramming his other dick back in, pulling hoarse yelp of pleasure out of Ash’s mouth.

Ash shouldn’t have expected anything less but part of him was disappointed anyway. He _needed_ this to be _over_. It was starting to _hurt_ even though it still felt good, in a way that was _awful_. He wanted it to end already. But Red was tiring, his thrusts slowing as he panted hard. Ash just had to endure a little more. And it still felt good even if he hated it for that so he could manage.

He was so hoarse making noise hurt but even with that he couldn’t keep quiet and let out a sound of pleasure each time Red’s cock rammed into him, stretching his aching cum filled magic perfectly. Even overstimulated and exhausted it wasn’t long before he was driven to another climax, it was painful even as waves of pleasure shot through him.

Red made a hissing sound that could only be interpreted as one of appreciation and with a few more thrusts it climaxed again too. Ash sighed and shuddered with pleasure, the cum inside him felt good and eased the pain, the more there was the better it felt. The only problem with the size of Red’s cocks was that they forced too much out as he finished coming and pulled out to thrust in with his other one.

“How much… longer?” Ash managed to say between hoarse moans of sounds of pleasure each time Red’s cock hilted inside him.

“Don’t know,” Red replied. It _had_ to be almost spent though, it was panting with effort and its pace was much reduced. And the amount of magic it was expending into Ash each time it came had to be exhausting too. Ash’s torment had to be nearing an end.

When Red climaxed again it was with a shuddering exhausted sounding moan as he buried himself inside Ash. Already teetering on the edge of orgasming from the thrusting the burst of fresh cum into his sore magic pushed him over. It was short and painful, his cry almost sounding more like a hoarse cough than one of sexual release. He’d pass out if he was forced to endure much more.

Once the stream of cum petered out Red’s cock grew soft inside Ash. It pulled out and dispelled, Red panting hard as ever. “I think I’m ready for bed.”

Ash teared up in relief. “I wanna go home.” He’d never wanted to go home more than he did now.

“Heh heh, ya ain’t going home, remember? Ya got a date with my stomach, I need to replenish my magic after that and I haven’t eaten a in a while.”

Ash whimpered but made no protest, he was too exhausted to. It wasn’t keeping him as a sex slave, that’s about all he could ask for given how much pleasure it had gotten out of him due to his uncontrollable reactions to it fucking him. Hopefully the digestion process would be fast. That was doubtful though, even if he was small enough for it to eat him he was still big enough to be considered large prey. And he was a monster, not an animal, meaning he had more magic in his body for its stomach to very slowly suck out. Meaning he most likely still had a while to suffer but at least the worst of it was over… right?

Red slithered around on the bed to be by his head. “I think I’ll swallow ya head first, how’s that sound?”

“I don’t care, whatever’s faster.” The sooner he was in its stomach digesting the sooner his shame and torment would be over. He should dispel his pussy before this new humiliation was visited upon him but… cum still oozed out of it and that felt nice, soothed the soreness in there, and served as a minor distraction. So he left it.

It grabbed his shoulder lifted him a little so it could open its mouth wide shove his head in. He whimpered, a fresh round of tears as snake breath flooded his senses. Clear red saliva coated his face as the back of his skull rested on its long thin tongue.

It’s throat closed around the top of his skull pulled him in further in with a big swallow. He closed his eyes as red ecto-flesh pressed down on his face and head. It swallowed again and its fangs were at his shoulders.

He trembled with fear, tears leaked from his closed eyes and mixing with Red’s salvia. But still he was too weak to fight so he didn’t even try even though the paralysis seemed have mostly worn off. And it wouldn’t be so bad once he was settled in its stomach; digestion was theoretically a painless process as it didn’t have stomach acid. Unless… the books he read were wrong about that, none of the authors had ever been eaten by a lamia. He would find out if there were right or not soon, hopefully they were.

By the time it had pulled his shoulders into its throat, it grabbed his spine and straightened him up into the air so that gravity could help his descent into its belly. He whimpered as it swallowed again, the new position allowing it take in the entire rest of his ribcage. His head pushed through a tighter ring and he opened his eyes to see he walls of the lamia’s stomach.

It was long – its body was not curled up, straightened completely no doubt to make it easier for its prey to slide in – and there was no thankfully no sign of stomach acid… yet. He was forced deeper in as it swallowed again, pulling his pelvis into its mouth and throat. He kicked his legs, wriggling in panic, this was the last he’d ever feel of the world outside the warm confines of the lamia’s stomach.

Another swallow and its jaws snapped shut behind his feet. And that was the end of that. It wasn’t fair, why’d this have to happen to him?

He was forced deeper in as his feet were pulled down its throat too. Now it was just the lamia’s artificial muscles pushing him down, forcing his body to go from vertical to horizontal as it stomach happily accepted its new meal.

It rippled and made a wet sounds of satisfaction once his feet were forced through ring too, settling him completely in its stomach. Red slimy ecto-flesh surrounded him, it was tight but not nearly as tight as the throat and esophagus had been. He could move around if he needed to, though he couldn’t curl up in a ball of misery as he desired, just lie there roll around.

He probably would’ve burst into tears if he had the energy too. But it was over at least, no more rape or anything else, just slow hopefully painless death. Maybe he sleep through all of it, he certainly felt tired enough to sleep for several days straight and the warmth and softness of the stomach walls should help so it was possible, though unlikely.

“You’re _wonderful_.” Red’s voice was muffled by his intervening ecto-flesh as he gave it a hearty pat, right over Ash’s middle. “Good night though, sweet dreams.”

As Red’s body moved, slithering from side to side Ash’s was forced to move with it, bending slightly back and forth with its movements. It was an odd feeling but the slight curl Red put his body in once he’d settled down was comfortable. So Ash rolled onto his side and carefully pulled his hands up to use as a pillow. His body ached terribly, especially his pelvis, but he _far_ too exhausted for that to keep him up and was already drifting off. The last thing he heard before sleep took him was another soft wet sound as the stomach walls subtly moved, already working away at digesting him.


	2. Worthless Effort

Inside a giant snake’s stomach was not a place _anyone_ would ever want to wake up in but that’s exactly where Ash woke up. As he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of red ecto-flesh that made up the stomach walls encasing him and soft squeeze from them as they made soft wet burbling noise.

His pelvis _hurt_ from the pounding it had taken last night before the wretched snake had eaten him. Back then the thought of death, even a slow one via the snake digesting him, had seemed like a pleasant thought, an end to his suffering. But now that he’d slept for what felt like a long time it was the _exact_ opposite of pleasant.

He wriggled and pushed against the stomach wall. It was coated in slime but so was he – it was _gross_ , he needed an scalding hot shower _now_ and to scrub himself in bleach until the outer layer of his bones scrub off, only _then_ would he feel clean. The lamia’s body was translucent but it was far too thick for him to see anything through so he struggled and pushed at the walls randomly, making them stretch out as far as they were go.

“Good morning to you too,” Red’s voice came from above, muffled and accompanied by stomach pat. “Or more like good afternoon, you slept longer than I did.”

“Let me out.” Ash’s voice hurt but he forced out a yell anyway. Tears ran down his face doing little to wash the stomach’s slime off. “I’m sorry I tried to hunt you, _please_ let me out.”

“I thought ya said ya wanted to be eaten.” Red was _mocking_ him. If this wasn’t a life or death situation Ash would’ve been _furious_.

“I don’t, please don’t kill me, I don’t wanna die, _please_.”

“You don’t kill food, ya digest it. But don’t worry, I’m a snake, takes me a long time to digest things, ya got like at least a week left to live, probably a bit more. So ya got plenty of time to accept your fate.”

“I’m _not food_.” Ash sobbed, pushing hard against the stomach wall with both his hands. He would’ve kicked out with his feet too but his pelvis hurt too much.

Red patted him again, otherwise not responding. And he kept not responding no matter how hard Ash struggled, screamed, or begged for mercy. Exhausted by last night’s events, he quickly wore himself out though and had to give up.

The stomach settled back down around him with another wet squishy noise. There was for sure no stomach acid though, that was… nice. He was still going to _die_ though, just slowly and without pain. In some ways there were worse ways to die, it was warm and not uncomfortable in here, painless, but in other ways this was one of the worst ways to go. Not only had he been reduced to mere food in another being’s gut but he’d be forced to bear this fate for a week or more. And there was no way out, being trapped in another monster’s stomach had a weird effect of not allowing that monster to summon attack magic or use most other kinds of magic. He tested it just to make sure but unsurprisingly the books had been right, his magic just jolted through him instead.

Maybe he could rest for a while, conserve his strength and then struggle hard enough and long enough to make Red uncomfortable enough to let him out. Time was on his side, sort of. He was hungry, his magic stores depleted from last night’s _horrible_ activities, that feeling would only grow as time went on, sapping his strengths. Not to mention the stomach pulling magic out of him too at a slow rate but undeniable rate.

He could wait for nightfall and make it hard for Red to get any sleep, perhaps getting himself out _tonight_. How would he know when night came though? He couldn’t see anything and his sense of time had been thrown out the window due to how long he’d slept. But Red had said it was afternoon so… his internal clock was bad, he’d just have to pay attention to Red’s movements, wait for him to settle down. It was moving right now, his body slithering back and forth, and forcing Ash to bend with those movements.

 

Time dragged on and on but eventually Red not only settled down but also curled his body up similar to how he had last night. Did that mean he was going to go to sleep now? ^36

 “Nighty night food, see ya again in the morning,” he said, confirming it in a mocking tone.

Ash waited a while longer, Red had to be just about to fall asleep for this to be the most annoying. Once what he hoped was enough time had passed he started punching and kicking as hard as he could at random intervals, ignore the stabs pain in his pelvis born form kicking his legs.

Much more rested and determined than before – and not panicking – he was able to keep it up for much longer. But other than some slight shifting Red didn’t respond. Ash kept going until he grew too exhausted, though much longer than earlier it was still a painfully short amount of time. His body was sore and tired from the abuse he’d suffer, lack of food, and cramped and limited space of the lamia’s stomach didn’t help.

Unable to do anything else, he broke down into sobs. There was _nothing_ he could do. He’d spend the _last_ days of his life in here, reduced to mere sustenance for his vile rapist. All his hopes and dreams _shattered_ , no one would even know of his fate and there’d be no dust to spread even if they did somehow know, the lamia would absorb it.

A hand press down on him and gently rubbed him. “There, there, it’s okay,” Red said in a condescending tone. “Just accept your fate, you’re _mine_ now. No one’s ever gonna find ya, so just relax and get used to it.”

Ash sobbed harder, hunching in on himself and away from Red’s hands as was possible. Which was nowhere near enough. Red was right, no one would found him all the way out here inside a snake. Would anyone looking at Red even be able to see him in here clear enough to identify him as person and _not_ something meant to be eaten? Probably not. But it was hard to accept one’s fate with it was a slow torturous degrading _death_. Not that it mattered if he accepted it or not, he could fight right up until the moment his soul shattered due to loss of magic and it wouldn’t make even a _tiny_ difference.

So he just cried until he couldn’t anymore and eventually cried himself to sleep.

 

When next he came to he wasn’t surprised to find himself in the lamia’s stomach, he’d had a vague nightmare about it swallowing him again. It was still curled up, only slightly different to how it had been when he’d fallen asleep, so it was probably still asleep. He didn’t bother struggling to wake it up and annoy it. Last night had proven it wasn’t bothered by such things, perhaps it even enjoyed them.

Hunger bite at Ash’ soul. He never gone this long without eating before, it wasn’t much when compared to every other way he was suffering but all of it added together was enough to fill him with enough despair that the _disgusting_ stomach slime coating his bones and all around him oozing off the walls didn’t bother him much.

His magic was noticeably lower too. Not by much though, he still had _days_ before the stomach walls sucked enough magic out of him for it be dangerous or lethal. Despite having so much time there was _nothing_ he could about it too, it _sucked_. So he lay there, hoping to eventually fall back to sleep.

Which unfortunately didn’t work. As tired as he was he’d never been good at sleeping on command. But he was exhausted, both emotionally and physically enough that he didn’t feel much fear anymore, one could only be at a high level of terror for so long after all.

It seemed to take ages before Red _finally_ moved, meaning he was awake now. But still Ash remained still. He was food now and there was nothing he could do about it, so he was going to lie in here and digest the way food was supposed to. And he wasn’t going to think about it.


	3. Exhausted

Time _dragged_ onward. Ash drifted in and out of sleep as he listened to the occasional soft sound of digestion from the stomach walls. They were not nice sounds and he wanted them to stop, same with the rippling movements the walls did that made them, but he couldn’t do anything about it. So, he ignored them and did _not_ think about them.

The only time he moved was when he got too uncomfortable and had to roll around until he found a more comfortable position. He couldn’t pull his legs in or stand though. If the stomach walls weren’t so soft and warm he would’ve been suffering even more.

Red seemed to stop talking to him, though it did occasionally rub or pat its stomach. Other than that, it went about its day doing whatever it did all day while Ash lay there ignored and digesting inside it. On one hand it was a relief, being taunted and reminded of his position by his _rapist_ and murderer was not something Ash wanted, but on the other hand he was lonely. And… he wanted to be treated like a person _not_ food in the foul thing’s stomach.

But he _was_ food to it, no matter how much he didn’t want to be. So he did nothing to catch its attention even as his magic _slowly_ drained away into it. His hunger grew along with his exhausted despair, the only bright side was that meant he could sleep more and for longer. And the pain in his pelvis faded a little too, no longer such a strong reminder of how he’d been abused before becoming the lamia’s meal.

After what felt like weeks had gone but could only be days, he was awoken by hands massaging the stomach wall down onto his side. Red rubbing his stomach wasn’t anything new but this was much harder than it was normally. It was… nice in a way, he was giving Ash attention, acknowledging that Ash was alive in there and not lifeless food. Or Red was rubbing his stomach because it felt nice.

“Good morning,” Red said and Ash perked up. He _was_ being acknowledged as a living person, even _talked_ to. “Ya probably got one maybe two more days left in there.” That wasn’t surprising, Ash’s magic was _very_ diminished, sucked away by the stomach walls, he did _not_ want a reminder of the time he had left though. “Ya still want out?”

It _had_ to be joking, right? It wouldn’t _actually_ let him out, would it? It was just teasing him, getting his hopes up so it could have one last laugh at how pathetic he was before its stomach finished him off. But… “Yes,” he said anyway. “ _Please_ let me out.” He did _not_ want die, especially not like _this_.

“All right, masturbate in there and I’ll let ya out.”

Ash whimpered, the thought of touching himself after what it had done to him made him nauseous. “Really?”

“Yes, really, unless ya want me to finish digesting ya. It’d be a shame to lose ya but I wouldn’t mind, I like the feel of prey dusting in my gut.”

It _could_ be lying to get him to give it some fun before it finished digesting him anyway but… it was Ash’s only chance of getting out. He couldn’t touch himself after the way it had used him though. … He summoned a cock.

It was limp but hardened a little right away as it came into contact with the stomach’s warm slimy lining. _Gross_ but he couldn’t deny it felt good against his stupidly sensitive magic. And… he was _far_ too used to the slime all over his body, not to mention _desperate_ to get out of here.

He reached a hand down to wrap around it as he rutted awkwardly into the stomach wall. It didn’t take long for him to be fully erect and panting with arousal as he stroked himself and rubbed harder into the wall for stimulation.

“You’re such a _good_ little whore,” Red said with a chuckle. “Be noisy for me, huh? Ya just love touching yourself in my belly, don’t ya?”

Ash whimpered and let out a moan, he didn’t even need to try hard to make it loud, hopefully it was enough to please Red. He had low stamina when pleasuring himself like this which combined with the intense feeling of the stomach wall against his cock brought him to a quick orgasm.

He arched his back with pleasure, letting out a loud moan as he came hard. He couldn’t see it due to tube like nature of the lamia’s stomach but if he had to guess he’d say that his cum probably mixed with red slime to make a darker purple before being absorbed.

Red hummed in appreciation, giving his stomach another rub that felt far better than it should. “Again, fuck yourself against my insides until ya can’t anymore, ‘kay?”

Ash whimpered again but obeyed. It was his only chance to get out – even if it was much more likely that Red was lying about letting him out – and it felt good. Maybe if he could come enough times he could exhaust himself enough to sleep through the rest of the digestive process, he could try for it anyway.

He frantically stoked himself and rutted into Red, exaggerating his moans only a little. His days in here spent not speaking a single word had helped his voice recover considerably, it didn’t hurt to speak anymore and his voice was hardly hoarse. A small relief but possibly a _huge_ help since Red wanted to hear him.

The massage Red was giving him through the stomach wall brought him to another climax slightly faster than before. The burst of pleasure was _wonderful_ , erasing his misery and hunger for a few glorious seconds. But as his body relaxed he was left panting and in tears, his magical exhaustion due to not having eaten in days and the lamia digesting him meant he was already nearly spent.

He kept going anyway, closing his eyes. He focused on the way his cock felt in his hand and against the warm slimy wall in front of him. The continued massage from Red helped to. It was enough to make him eventually climax again. The burst of pleasure and euphoria was much weaker this time. And when he came down his dick was limp and he panted out of breath, on the verge of passing out.

“I… can’t… go again,” he forced out. He couldn’t let himself drift off now, he had to try to convince Red to let him out now that he’d done as asked. “Please… let me out… _please_.” His body wasn’t even allowing him to waste magic with tears anymore.

“Ya _sure_ ya can’t go again?” Red asked, his hand pausing in their massage of his stomach.

“I’m… sure.” Ash’s cock even dispelled on its own. “ _Please_ … let me out. I… don’t wanna die.” He was going to regret getting his hopes up when Red denied him and finished digesting him anyway, perhaps claiming it was because he hadn’t done good enough though he’d _known_ Ash was too exhausted to keep that up for long.

The stomach walls tightened around him and… moved him, pulling his feet back through the tight ring of the stomach’s entrance. And that wasn’t all, they kept moving him along with the artificial muscles that made up Red’s esophagus and then then throat. Red _was_ letting him out! He _wasn’t_ going to die in here!

He trembled and cried in relief as his body was forced up and up and then his feet were no longer inside the lamia at all but _outside_. It was a slow process but his head was eventually pushed back out of the stomach too, forcing him to close his eyes as red ecto-flesh pressed hard against his face.

Then _finally_ he landed in a heap in front of Red, _outside_ of him. He curled up in a ball, barely noticing the way the stomach’s slime was cooling on his bones. He was free! He wasn’t going to die! He wasn’t food in a lamia’s gut anymore!

“Ya hungry?”

Still shaking Ash looked up to see Red in front of him. His dicks were out, fully erect. Was going to… he _couldn’t_ , it wasn’t _fair_.

Ash cowered away. “Y-yes.” Maybe he would at least be allowed food before getting raped again. And he should’ve expected this, why would Red let him go without having ‘fun’ with him again?

“Then come on over here and suck me off. It’s magic, it should fill ya up pretty well, especially if ya do a good job.”

Ash shook his head and crawled backwards. He couldn’t do _that_.

“ _Or_ ,” Red’s grin sent a shiver of fear through Ash’s soul, “ya could go back in my belly and I’ll finish digesting ya after all, whichever ya prefer.”

Ash would rather die than go back into the foul thing’s stomach to digest the rest of the way. And he was _far_ too weak to run away. So with a whimper he forced himself to crawl closer, looking a the floor until he reached Red.

“Good little whore,” Red said, petting a hand over the side of his face. “Now up on your knees and open up. Don’t worry, I got plenty of cum for ya drink.”

Ash clenched his eyes shut as he obeyed, not even needing an order to summon his mouth and throat magic. If he _didn’t_ he’d be forced back into its stomach and would _die_ in there. And this was _slightly_ better than having his pussy fucked again.

Red thrust one of his cocks into his mouth. He choked and instinctively trying to pull away as it pressed painfully into his throat but Red’s hand on his head held him in place so Ash quickly gave up.

“That’s right, just take it, ya know ya can’t do anything ‘bout it so you’ll just have to learn to like it,” Red said as he started moving. The pace he set was fast but not as fast as he could go, _thankfully_. “Don’t worry I don’t wanna break ya, or uh… at least not physically.”

Ash whimpered, trying in vain to make his throat relax enough for handle Red’s cock without pain. It was only the one at least, two would’ve likely dislocated his jaw and ribbed his throat to shreds. But it would also likely mean Red would switch between the two until he was spent, resulting in this whole ordeal lasting longer. Ash might not be able to remain awake for all of it, he was too exhausted. Passing out would be a relief though, if only he could do so on command.

“Remember to swallow, ya need all the magic ya can get,” Red said a short time later. A few seconds later he rammed into Ash’s mouth and cum was suddenly pouring down his throat. He almost choked on it before swallowing. It was _far_ easier than it should’ve been; he hadn’t eaten in days and his magic was severely drained, his soul was more than willing to accept any magic it could get no matter how foul the source. Which resulted him in greedily sucking it down to make sure he didn’t miss any until the flow stopped, leaving him feeling even hungrier than before.

Red chuckled. “Ya like that, don’t ya?” He pulled out but didn’t give Ash anytime to respond before forcing his other cock into his gaping mouth.

Ash grunted and whimpered but otherwise didn’t resist, even opening his jaw a little wider to make it easier on both of them. He’d make it through this, sleep and then find a way to get _out_ of here to return home. The most important thing was that he was no longer in the foul snake’s stomach, meaning death was no longer imminent.

Even with how _painful_ and _horrible_ this was Ash was still _tired_ beyond belief. His mind floated in a cloud of exhaustion and despair once the initial adrenaline rush had passed. The only thing keeping him from drifting off completely was the dick ramming into mouth and throat. When Red came again he was more than ready to swallow it, getting _all_ of it this time. And he was ready for Red’s other cock to thrust into him as soon as the other pulled out.

He _quickly_ lost track of how many times Red came into his mouth and he hungrily swallowed it down. But by the time Red finally pulled out panting and said “I’m done for now,” his hunger though not sated was much diminished.

“Can I… sleep now?” he asked, barely keeping his eyes open. His throat and jaw ached but it wasn’t enough to hold him back from sleep with how exhausted he was.

“Yes, you’ve been a good cum slut so you can sleep now.”

Ash didn’t have enough energy to feel shame about the insult. He curled up right then and there and was asleep within seconds.


	4. Food

When next he woke up he felt the best he’d felt in what seemed like ages. He’d clearly slept for a long time and the darkness of the cave told him it was night time. He lay on the bed and in front of him on the floor was a woven basket of sticks with three whole apples inside it.

He grabbed one and wolfed it down even though it didn’t feel like he was starving anymore. He was still hungry even after he’d finished all three but he’d take what he could get. But now it was time to sneak out.

He sat up and looked around, freezing when he saw Red curled up right behind him and _watching_ him with glowing eyes. He flinched and curled in on himself. His bones were covered in dried red magic from the lamia’s stomach, it made him want to cry with disgust.

“Hi,” Red said. “Come here.”

Ash shook his head and backed away. He pushed himself up, wobbling as he stood on his feet. He’d spent too long lying down, he couldn’t run for long like this and… Red was between him and the cave’s entrance anyway so it didn’t matter.

Red frowned. “I got more apples, if ya want them. I know ya gotta still be hungry.”

Ash was but… “What are you… gonna do to me?” Was he going to be forced to suck its cocks again or… would it straight up _fuck_ him again?

“Well if you _don’t_ come here when I tell ya too I’ll go over there to eat you again and digest ya. I can’t keep a pet if it’s gonna disobey me, meaning you’re just be food. So what’s it gonna be?”

Ash crept closer, ignoring every instinct in his body telling him not to. His bones rattled softly once he stood directly in front of Red. He’d set up the pile of blankets and pillows again.

“Lie down,” he said gesturing to it.

“Please no,” Ash whispered. He should be being strong and resisting it but… he _couldn’t_. “Please don’t.”

Red frowned again. “I told ya, you’re _mine_ now, your body belongs to me, either as food as my cock sleeve, you decide.”

Ash _should_ choose death, it was the brave thing to do and he’d done so the night it had raped him the first time. But… he lay down on the pile anyway. He didn’t want to die, even if it would be a mercy and the only way to escape being this thing’s… ‘cock sleeve’.

“Now spread your legs and summon your cunt for me. Then get yourself nice and wet.”

Ash obeyed, spreading his legs wide enough for Red to fit between them as he summoned his dicks. But… “I can’t… touch myself.” His pussy seemed to burn in his pelvis, revulsion pulsed through his soul at the thought of touching it after the way Red had used it. “Not after… what you did.” He probably shouldn’t say that. “Please don’t make me.” If he was threatened with digestion again he’d have a tough choice to make but ultimately, he’d probably still choose life because he was a coward.

Red chuckled, thankfully not mad. “Really? Ya like my cocks that much?” He was stroking himself and his dicks jumped up with arousal at whatever he was thinking. “All right then, I’ll take care of ya.”

Ash shouldn’t have felt as relieved as he did about that considering it meant Red would be touching him more but… he couldn’t help it. He relaxed and waited for Red to finish making himself erect. He couldn’t hold back a yelp as he started trembling when Red’s fingers pushed into his pussy.

“It’s _all_ for me,” Red said as he played with Ash, stimulating him and making him wet with little effort. “ _All_ of you belongs to be but especially this part, ya can’t even touch it yourself. I’d never thought I’d so lucky.”

Tears formed in Ash’s eyes as he let out a low moan of need as Red withdrew his fingers, he was more than wet enough now. He yelped as Red thrust into him, the now familiar shape and feel of his cock pressing into all the way and filling him perfectly. But as wonderful as it felt physically it was ten times as bad as it had been the first time emotionally. He was being raped again and he was _letting_ it happen _and_ it still felt good.

Red hummed and hissed his appreciation as he pounded into Ash. His pace was hard and fast, rocking Ash body back and forth. Each thrust had a loud sound escaping his mouth, only adding to Red’s enjoyment judging based off how pleased he looked.

Ash looked away. He didn’t close his eyes though, instead focusing a small mark on the cave wall. It did nothing to distract him from the feel of the cock inside him or help him keep quiet. If only he was still hoarse, then his grunts and moans of pleasure wouldn’t be so loud. Was it just his imagination or were they echoing off the cave walls? Filing the entire space with the sound of his shame.

Climax built in his magic and he gladly welcomed it with the waves of pleasure it brought that almost made him forget how _awful_ this. Red slammed into him with a loud grunt and his cock filled Ash’s pussy with cum, prolonging his climax and filling his insides with a pleasant warmth.

“I love the look on ya face when I come inside ya,” Red said as its cock twitched out the last of its release into Ash. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” Just like before he pulled out, leaving Ash’s pussy aching with emptiness for a second or two before thrusting in with his other dick.

Ash groaned, rocking with Red’s thrusts as he drooled and teared up with pleasure and misery. But he’d _chosen_ this to avoid slow death in Red’s stomach. He’d made his bed, now it was time to lie in it. It was _awful_ but physically his body loved it.

“Can I… get a… bath… after this?” he asked between the sounds he made when Red thrust into him. If he could just wash the dried magic coating his bones off he’d feel slightly better.

“Maybe, if ya continue to be a good little whore I’ll think ‘bout it,” Red said.

As if Ash were even capable of anything else. He had no control over the way he reacted to physical pleasure, there was no point even trying at this point. So he nodded, balling his hands into fists.

He came again when Red did, the burst of magic into his pussy triggering it. It was intense and he half screamed his way through it, arching his back as Red’s cock streamed cum into him.

“You’re my _prefect_ little cock sleeve.” Red’s tone was almost seductively. “I love you.”

Ash didn’t respond with another other then a soft moan as the stream of cum into him petered out. He couldn’t deny that he _was_ Red’s perfect little cock sleeve, but that was better than being Red’s dinner – not _really_ but he was too afraid to die to care.

Cum oozed out of him as Red pulled out, it was a pleasant feeling. Red thrusting into him again was even better though. Instead of be extra sensitive he wished his magic was numb. If only there were a way to make it so, that way he wouldn’t be responding to this as strongly as he was and it wouldn’t feel good at all. But there was nothing he could do but ride through it.

He came again followed by Red with a few more thrusts. He moaned and shuddered with pleasure at the flood of warmth inside him. He was starting to grow sore and exhausted again. He wanted to go back to sleep but that wasn’t an option until Red was satisfied.

Red yawned as he pulled out once he was done coming. “’Kay, I think that’s enough for tonight. I’m awfully tired, we can have more fun later though, don’t worry.”

Ash whimpered with relief as he pushed himself backwards, falling off the pile of pillows in an awkward heap. He scrambled as far away from Red as he could get without getting off the mattress, it may be dirty and disgusting but it was still softer than rock.

He dispelled his magic, flinching as Red’s cum splattered onto his pelvis where it would dry over night since he didn’t have anything to clean himself up with. But he was already covered in Red’s magic from his extended stay in its stomach so it didn’t matter as much as it otherwise would’ve.

“Good night to you to then, cock sleeve,” Red said as curled up in the middle of the mattress.

“My name is Ash.”

“I prefer ‘cock sleeve’, ‘whore’, or ‘snack’.”

Unfortunately, he lacked the energy to be mad about such degrading nicknames. “What about that bath?” He _needed_ to be clean.

“Uh… later, it’s too late at night. Go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

Now would be a good time to try to escape. He just had to wait for Red to fall asleep and then sneak past him. But… he was so _tired_ his eyes were already drooping closed. And if he accidentally woke Red he’d be eaten again. So… he’d escape later after he recovered a little bit more strength. He’d spent _days_ , nigh on a week, digesting in Red’s stomach, it was unrealistic to expect himself to be in top condition so soon.


	5. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with chapter titles is really hard sometimes, especially when it's 3am.
> 
> I would've had this chapter out yesterday but I decided to get high (legally) so I wasn't in a good mindset to edit or really write in general. It messes up the time I had planned for uploading things but whatever, it doesn't really matter a whole lot.

“Wake up cock sleeve, it’s time for breakfast.” That was Red’s voice and he was shaking Ash’s shoulder. No, it wasn’t fair, he’d been having a dreamless sleep, he didn’t want to wake up to reality yet. “Or more like lunch time, since it’s almost noon. But still, wake up.”

Ash held back a whimper as he rolled over to look up at Red looming over him. … His cocks were formed and erect. By ‘breakfast’ did he mean… “Please no.”

“Yes, unless you’d rather I eat and digest you.”

Trembling, Ash straightened and obediently took on of the cocks into his mouth, almost groaning at the taste even though he should probably be used to it by now. If he didn’t obey Red would eat him and then he’d die. And… he had to recover his strength as fast as possible so he could escape, which meant he had to eat, and if this was going to be the primary way Red fed him he’d had have to suck it up… not a funny joke.

Red hissed with obvious appreciation as it rolled into Ash’s mouth, almost making him choke. “You’re rested so ya gotta work for your food this time.” Meaning Red would let him set the pace and not fuck his mouth and throat into oblivion.

Ash obeyed, drawing his head back so he could push it back onto Red’s cock, swallowing around it. If he did a good job it’d be over faster. So, he forced himself to move fast, lifting his hands up to steady himself against Red’s body. Last time had loosened his throat muscles enough to make it easier to take without much pain.  And he paid attention to the sounds Red made in response to his movements, pleased moans meant he was doing a good job and getting Red closer to orgasm, silence was bad.

“Try humming ‘round it,” Red said. He rolled easily with Ash’s movements. “And go faster.”

Ash moaned and started moving faster, getting an appreciative hum in response that encouraged him to keep going. He just had to get Red off a few times and then he could go back to napping and waiting for opportunities to escape; they would come he just had to be patient.

But he _didn’t_ have to be patient for Red coming. He thrust harshly into Ash’s mouth with a loud hiss, the only warning before his cock was gushing cum down the back of Ash’s throat. He swallowed it all, he would’ve preferred to starve though. But he couldn’t afford to, he had to get out of here before Red grew bored of him and ate him again. How long would that take? Weeks? Months? … _Years_? That… that would be plenty of time to escape.

Red pulled out, his cock making a soft wet popping noise as it exited Ash’s mouth. “Now the other one.”

Ash obeyed. He took deep breath through his nose and distanced his mind from everything his body was doing. He could do that now that now that it was only his mouth getting fucked.

He lost count of how many times he got Red to come. He was a fairly quick learner though and thus got quite good at it before Red finally pulled out with a contented sigh and said, “That’ll do.”

Unexpectedly, Red handed him a basket with two small apples in it. He scarfed them down, steam and all, as fast as he could both to get the taste of cum out of his mouth and to make sure they weren’t taken from him. He was no longer hungry now so at least his suffering was lessened in that small way.

“Bath?” he asked as he rubbed his sore jaw. He _almost_ could no longer feel the red sticky magic covering his bones but he could see it any time he caught a glimpse of any part of his body. He’d have been losing his mind about being so filthy under normal circumstances.

“Now it’s time for _my_ breakfast. So lay still, I think I’ll swallow ya feet first this time.”

“ _What_?” Ash sprang into action, frantically pushing himself away. “B-but you said you… wouldn’t eat me if I was good.” And he’d been good _solely_ to avoid that fate.

“I didn’t say that. I said I wouldn’t leave ya in there long enough to fully digest and I won’t. But ya see this way as long as I keep you alive I won’t ever have to bother hunting for more prey ‘cause you’ll provide me with all the magic I need. Now come back and let me swallow because if I gotta go over there to get ya, ya ain’t ever gonna come out again and I’ll just have to deal with having hunt for more prey when I’m hungry again.”

He could be lying but could Ash risk that? Probably not and… at this point obeying was becoming a habit and at least while in Red’s stomach he couldn’t be raped. And Red would _probably_ let him out before it was too late.

He crawled back over, shaking hard enough to make his bones rattle.

“It’s okay, it ain’t gonna hurt, ya know that now. And I’ll let ya out next time I wanna play with ya.” Red’s tone was mockingly comforting, Ash _hated_ it.

“What… do you want me to… do?”

“Just lie down on the pillows again, straight.”

Ash pulled himself up onto the pillows, _not_ thinking about the previous two times he’d been on them and the dry cum that _still_ on them from those times. He closed his eyes tight as Red grabbed his feet. He let out a sob as they were pushed into the soft wet tunnel of Red’s mouth and then throat.

A big gulp pulled him in up to his pelvis. The familiar feel of wet ecto-flesh encasing his bones making him whimper and cry in terror. But he did nothing to try to escape, doing so might end with him dying. He kept his eyes closed too even when he in up into his ribcage and felt his feet push through the ring into the familiar space of the stomach. In fact, he managed to _keep_ them closed until skull had pushed through that ring too.

The stomach greeted him with a soft gurgle, as if welcoming him back as he settled in. He broke down into sobs. How could his life have gone so bad so quickly? It wasn’t fair. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

 

Having gone in feet first meant Ash could tilt his head and see the stomach’s entrance now and it was the first thing he looked at upon waking up after crying himself to sleep. It was closed tight though so even he bothered with wriggling his hand up above his head he wouldn’t be able to force it open. Even if he could though he wouldn’t, Red would just swallow him again head first.

Also, while Ash was in here Red wasn’t raping him or making him suck his cocks. And Red had said he’d let him out so he’d be okay… sort of. He just had to be patient and not panic.

So, he rolled around until he made himself comfortable as he could. He was surrounded by warmth and soft ecto-flesh so it wasn’t hard and the days he’d spent in here earlier meant he was used to the slime coating him. Next time Red let him out of his stomach he’d find a way to escape. He could relax and wait until then.

And wait he did. Time dragged between sleeping and naps. It was impossible to tell how long but his diminishing magic levels and growing hunger meant it had to be a long while. Red ignored him, using him solely for nutrition, if he rubbed his stomach at all if was while Ash slept.

Eventually Ash reached a point where he’d had enough, he _needed_ to be acknowledged as something other than food in Red’s stomach. He squirmed and pressed hard into one of the stomach walls. “Red,” he called out as loud as he could.

Red was awake, evidence by the fact that he was moving, the slow slithering back and forth of his body moved Ash’s body too. But he didn’t reply.

Ash kept squirming and pushing. “When are you gonna let me out? _Please_ I want out.” Except part of him didn’t because that would mean being raped again most likely. But if he stayed in here for too long he’d die. _And_ there was no hoping of getting away from Red while trapped in his stomach. So, he _needed_ to get out.

But Red kept ignoring him. What if he’d been lying and was going to fully digest Ash? Surely not, right? He liked Ash and his motivation of keeping him as a constant food source so he wouldn’t have to hunt for more prey made sense, he seemed awfully lazy after all judging by how little he moved around and how slow he was when he did so. But… what if he’d grown bored of Ash?

Red had stopped moving and had his body slightly curled. Ash rolled onto his side fit more comfortably into the curve of Red’s body. He kept squirming. “Please just… _talk_ to me at least.” He was so lonely he’d even be willing to talk to his tormenter at this point.

That finally earned him a pat. “Don’t worry cock sleeve, I’ll let ya out tomorrow morning then we’ll have some fun, how does that sound?”

 _Horrible_. “G-good. But… _why_ are doing this to me?”

“Because I can. You came into _my_ territory to hunt me but I caught you first, that means ya belong to me, every part of ya.” He gave his stomach, and consequently Ash, a firm rub. “I can use your body for pleasure _and_ food, that’s the perk of taking a long time to digest things, they’re much easier to reuse.”

“Are you… ever going to let me go?” Ash probably already knew the answer but he wanted Red to keep talking to him and thus acknowledging him as a person for as long as possible.

“No, ‘course not. I’ll keep ya until ya decide ya want me to digest ya fully. The few times I’ve managed to catch other pets, they all eventually reached that point. None of them were as good as you though so I hope ya chose to stay alive for a long while.”

Of _course_ Ash wasn’t he first one to be subjected to this. Should he ask about how long the others lasted as Red’s pet? Did he even want to know? … No, he did not, he didn’t want to think about how long he might end up being in this thing’s power. Would his fear of dying ever be outweighed for his desire to have this torment end? Or would he spend the rest of his life as Red’s ‘cock sleeve’ and reusable meal?

No, he’d get out of here for _sure_ … eventually… maybe. He had to try since letting himself die was _not_ an option.

He rolled over as the stomach rippled and sounded softly around him. He wasn’t going to die in here though, Red would let him out tomorrow and then he’d find a way to get out, so it was fine.


	6. Heat

Ash woke slowly at first as was usual – there was no reason to wake up quickly when one would be spending the entirety of their waking hours suffering – but he snapped fully awake as he registered the difference of surroundings.  The ecto-flesh surrounding him was much warmer.

It could be his imagination of course. … No, it wasn’t. He’d been in here _more_ than long enough even in just this session alone to be well acquainted with its usual temperature of pleasantly warm. But now it was hot. The walls seemed to be glowing noticeably brighter too.

What was going on? Perhaps Red was sick and running a fever. Or maybe it was something else, something that would be bad for Ash. No, he was just being paranoid. Red was sick, hopefully bad enough to make it easier to escape – once Ash was freed from its stomach anyway – and would dampen his lust so he wouldn’t rape Ash again or make him suck his cocks for food.

He squirmed into a more comfortable position. The heat wasn’t bad enough to be painful but it was uncomfortable and there was no escaping it until Red let him out. Hopefully that would be soon, it was unlikely he’d be able to go back to sleep in this heat until he was too exhausted to stay awake.

Time dragged. The stomach walls were slightly more active around him too, even the noises they made would tad louder. Did that mean they were digesting him faster? Probably, Red’s body would need more magic to recover quicker from whatever illness it had. It was doubtful that it would be dangerous for Ash though, even sick his digestive process should be slow and he’d said he’d let Ash out ‘tomorrow’. Which might be today, depending on how long Ash has slept for. So, he just had to be patient and endure the heat. It was a minor misery on top of everything else so it was no problem.

It seemed to take _ages_ before Red finally stirred awake, announced by the twitching of his tail, making Ash’s feet and legs move back and forth. He started circling around.

“What’s going on?” Ash pushed against the stomach wall on top of him, yelling to make sure he was heard through it.

He got no response as Red kept circling, moving faster than he ever had before. Ash had no choice but to settle back down and wait for whatever would happen next, hopefully freedom and escape. Maybe whatever sickness Red had would kill him, hopefully anyway. And _hopefully_ Ash was immune to it or if he could catch it wouldn’t affect him the same way or as strongly because he _needed_ to escape Red while he had this chance.

After several long minutes of circling and moving around randomly Red stopped. His stomach walls tightened around Ash and pushed him up, his skull popping back through the entrance. He was being let _out_!

From there it was only a matter of minutes before he was sliding out of Red’s mouth and onto the cave floor. In comparison to Red’s overly heated stomach everything felt cold, the once hot magic slime coating him didn’t retain warmth well and soon he was shivering.

“Eat this.” Red shoved a basket into his hands. It had apples in it. “Quickly, I don’t wanna wait and I couldn’t even if I did.”

Ash looked up to see Red’s cocks were manifested and fully erect, visibly throbbing with arousal. He was going to rape Ash again. … But maybe since he was sick he’d pass out afterward, giving Ash a chance to escape.

So as much as Ash would’ve liked to delay as long as possible, he didn’t and started eating the first apple quickly. Though eating it slowly would’ve been difficult even if he’d tried; he was hungry and needed the magic and most importantly of all it was real food, not cum. But why was Red feeding him like this when he was clearly _very_ aroused? … Didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to question his good fortune.

It didn’t take long to eat all the apples, including the cores, and he felt much better – though still quite cold and gross – when he did. But as soon as he was done Red took the basket from him to place to the side before picking him up by grabbing the sides of his ribcage. He carried him over the mattress and placed him on the now familiar pile of blankets again.

“Now summon your cunt and womb,” he snapped.

“W-why?”

“Just do _it_.”

Ash flinched from his tone and did as commanded. He’d hopefully get a chance to escape afterwards so the faster they got this over with the better. But _why_ had he been told to summon a womb too? Was Red… planning on impregnating him? Their species weren’t compatible though, were they?

Wait! Red wasn’t sick, he was in _heat_! How could Ash have forgotten about _that_? That meant…

Red thrust his fingers into Ash’s pussy, rougher than last time. “Can’t accidentally hurt my baby momma,” he said with a chuckle.

“No, no, _please_ no.” But despite the horror of what was about to be done to him, Ash’s pussy still quickly reacted to the stimulation, growing wet under Red’s fingers. He didn’t try to get away though, he was too afraid and… it would be useless. Red was between him and the exit and he was in heat, there was nothing that could stop him from mating Ash short of death itself. And Ash had _no_ way to kill him.

Red pulled his fingers out and rammed one of his cocks in, making Ash cry out in pleasure. He pounded into Ash desperately, as if his life depended on it. Ash’s body loved it even if the slight sloppiness of the thrusts weren’t as good as Red’s normal thrusts were.

That didn’t stop him from loudly and uncontrollably vocalizing his pleasure each time Red’s cock rammed into him. If anything, he was louder than normal, his terror about what was about to be done to him making him so.

He climaxed, screaming as intense waves of pleasure washed through him, his body arching. He was in tears and drooling again when he relaxed, whether the tears were more of pleasure or fear he couldn’t tell nor was he capable of caring.

Red hissed, his tongue flicking out. He was speaking lamia, or snake, but Ash didn’t need to understand the words to grasp the general tone of mockery.

He climaxed with a few more desperate thrusts, ramming his cock all the way in with an even louder his. Liquid warmth flood Ash’s magic, triggering another orgasm to roll through him. A lot less cum than normal filled his pussy and oozed out around Red’s cock because most of it went into his belly. It would help the lamia’s eggs settle inside him and would prepare his womb to stretch and accommodate them. He _regretted_ all the research he’d done on lamias before going on his hunt, he’d rather not know what was going on here.

Some of the urgency left Red’s bearing as the stream of cum from his cock went on for several seconds long than usual before stopping. He didn’t pull out and his hands on Ash’s hips tightened. And… the first egg bulged out his cock, stretching Ash’s magic painfully.

He whimpered and trembled hard enough for his bones to rattle, shaking his head uselessly as it traveled down. “No, no, no, please no.” But it was too late; it didn’t take long for the egg to reach the end of Red’s cock and the end of his passage. It pushed out and into his magic before slipping through and settling in his womb. He let out a sob, not daring to look.

Another bulged out Red’s cock inside him. It too painfully stretched his pussy as it made its way down, making the feeling _impossible_ to ignore.

“Haven’t I already suffered _enough_?” he asked as the eggs pushed into his magic and settled inside him. He’d been _raped_ repeatedly, forced to drink Red’s cum for food, and eaten to be used as nutrition for several days, _why_ did he have to carry Red’s eggs too?

Red hissed in reply as another egg bulged out his cock. It didn’t matter what he’d just said, the affect was still the same. Ash was his cock sleeve, snack, and now mate no matter how felt about it.

With no choice but the accept his fate, he sobbed as he looked up at the ceiling. He had to resist the urge to count the eggs as the traveled through him, a _hard_ task even though he did _not_ want to know how many would be inside him at the end of this.

And no matter how many passed through him they hurt his sensitive magic. Red’s cock was massive by itself and just about the limit of Ash’s magic could happily take, the eggs only made it bigger and therefore painful. But there was nothing he could do about that and luckily even if his magic was extra sensitive his pain tolerance had always been pretty high, his recent ordeals seemed to make it even higher.

It didn’t seem to take long before he could _feel_ their weight in his belly. His ecto-womb was stretching and bloating as it was forced to accept more and more. It was nauseating but Ash didn’t _dare_ let himself vomit, he was _not_ going to lose the only decent meal he’d gotten since ending up in Red’s wretched den.

So, he lay there weeping and taking deep breaths as the weight in his womb grew and grew, making his belly stretch slightly more with each egg. Eventually though one more pushed into his magic and settled in his womb but there was no new bulge to take its place in Red’s cock.

“You’re doing a _such_ a good job,” Red said, almost cooing at him. “I didn’t think you’d look this good with your belly full of my eggs, really it’s a fitting look for ya. Of course we’re not done yet.”

He pulled out, leaving Ash empty and wet – _how_ could still be aroused when his womb was full of _eggs_? – before thrusting in with his other cock. He slid himself all the way in, pressing the head of cock into the entrance to Ash’s womb, he fit perfectly, almost like Ash’s pussy were made for him.

Ash whimpered as the base of Red’s cock bulged out with an egg. But again, he remained still even though it hurt as it made its way to his womb. Assuming his body was able to effectively fertilize and nurture the eggs – which it should because like lamias, his womb was made of magic – he’d carry them for about a month and birth them an hour or two before they were ready to hatch.

The weight in his belly seemed to grew more uncomfortable with each new egg forced into it until it started to hurt. His womb wasn’t designed to stretch so much so quickly but fortunately it should be able to handle without ripping or bursting open so he wasn’t in danger of dying during this.

His tears eventually dried, leaving him to lie there silently. He stared up at the ceiling still, resisting the morbid temptation to glance down at himself to see his bloated belly. He didn’t let himself touch it either, he didn’t want to know how big it was.

Another egg pushed into his magic and nestled in his belly, he could _feel_ his womb stretch a bit more to accept it. Following it was not another egg but a contented sigh from Red.

“There we go, I feel _much_ better now. Ya took them all _nicely_. Now why don’t ya look down at yourself and see?”

Used to obeying, Ash looked down at himself. His belly was big and round with eggs, making him look late term pregnant. They were visible through his ecto-flesh. Luckily though his vision blurred with tears so he didn’t have to see them.

Red chuckled. “I’ve even claimed your womb now.” He started thrusting into Ash again in a much slower exhausted pace that felt good despite how sore all the eggs passing through Ash’s pussy had made him. “Ya should be happy though, I can’t use ya for food when ya need as much magic as ya can get to nurture our eggs.”

‘Our eggs’ was unfortunately an accurate way to describe them. Ash’s body seemed to have accepted them and would nurture them until they were ready to hatch. The consolation that he wasn’t going to be used as food while he carried them wasn’t much comfort, he’d much rather _not_ be pregnant.

Ash whimpered and moaned as Red’s cock filled him. Despite how sore and miserable and disgustedly bloated he was he was approaching climax, each thrust bringing him a little closer. He welcomed it when it rolled through him, temporarily erasing the aches in pains bought on by his newly pregnant body.

Red climaxed too shortly after, hissing as he released deep inside Ash. Again, most of his cum ended up in Ash’s belly with the eggs but what did end up coating the inside of his magic felt great, it eased the pain caused by the stretching the eggs had brought.

Pulling out, Red yawned. “I think it’s nap time.”

Ash let his pussy dispel. Cum splatted on his pelvis but it didn’t matter. His womb sealed itself, cementing the fact that it was accepting care of the eggs in there. He carefully slid of the pile of pillows, grimacing each time he had to shift the new weight in his aching bloated belly. He somehow managed to avoid touching it with his hand to support it to make moving easier. He lay down on side, shivering as he curled up as tight as the eggs inside him would let him while still not touching his middle.

“You cold?” Red’s hands were on him, one petting down his spine, the other rubbing his egg-filled belly with pride.

Ash nodded, tensing and tearing up under his foul touch. “I need a bath.” That would at least wash the slime off and thus make him feel warmer if not clean. He’d never feel clean again after this.

“I’m too tired to take ya to the river, maybe tomorrow.”

Ash groaned but he was no shape to protest. He was too exhausted to even want to try.


	7. Bath

Ash woke cold and shivering as a hand shook him awake. He did _not_ want to wake up though, he lay on his back, a heaviness in his middle pressing down on his spine. He didn’t want to think about what it was but it was too late.

“Wake up,” Red snapped.

Ash whimpered and opened his eyes. He forced himself to sit up, groaning at the extra weight he now had to shift when he moved. His belly still ached, not yet used to the size it had to stretch too to hold all the eggs. He was tempted to massage it to maybe make it feel better but the thought of feeling the eggs under his hands was nauseating.

“Sadly, ya gotta eat healthy for the eggs so I got ya more apples,” Red said, handing the basket filled with apples to Ash. Maybe this pregnancy thing wasn’t so bad after all if it meant he didn’t have to drink Red’s cum for ‘food’ again. Was it worth it though? “Be quick so I can fuck ya.”

Ash took the basket and started eating, being quick as he’d been told. He was hungrier than he should’ve been, his body was providing magic for the eggs, nurturing them as if they were natural and not something _horrible_ that had been forced upon him. Any chance he had to escape was now gone, it would take him a while to get used to the carrying them and even when he _did_ get accustomed to their weight and size they’d still slow him down. Maybe after they were born he’d get a chance to get free. That was a long way away though, cold he endure this torment for that long?

“I need a bath,” he said as he placed the empty basket back on the ground once he was done with the apples. He would’ve felt almost okay now that he was well fed with real food if he wasn’t horribly aware of the weight of his belly that refused to look at.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Red rolled his eye lights. “I’m gonna fuck ya first though, the sight of ya with your big with my eggs is too much to say ‘no’ to. Now c’mon.” He picked Ash up, as Ash whimpered, and brought over the mattress and pillows again, placing him on top. “Now summon your lovely cunt for me.”

The weight of the eggs resting on his spine hurt but he didn’t dare roll over. He summoned his pussy as commanded instead, cooperating should make it end faster. And despite his _disgust_ and despair surrounding the eggs in his womb his pussy was a little wet already. … He was pregnant, of course he was going to be horny, that’s what pregnancy hormones did. It wasn’t fair though; his body was excited and ready for the rape even before being stimulated.

Red chuckled as he slid his fingers into Ash’s pussy. “Already excited me he, eh?”

Ash moaned, jerking up into his touch. The pregnancy hormones had also already affected him enough to make his already stupidly sensitive magic even _more_ sensitive. Oh gosh, that meant sex was going to be _worse_ because it would feel better and thus he’d react even more strongly to it. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes as Red’s fingers pulled out, his pussy now dripping and aching with arousal.

Red thrust in, pulling a yelp of pleasure out of Ash, his large cock felt even _more_ heavenly than before as it filled his magic perfectly. He wasted no time setting his usual fast hard pace. It was almost overwhelming and had Ash drooling and leaking tears of pleasure faster than normal as his body quickly built towards orgasm. Even the way his body rocked back and forth under the force of Red’s thrust, making his swollen belly sway did little to dampen his body’s reaction to the pleasure it was feeling.

He climaxed long and hard, the waves of pleasure erasing everything else from his mind. His own scream of pleasure sounded muted to him as he rode out his high. He came down panting with his tongue hanging out, eager for more. He was… disgusting.

When Red came the gush of warmth in his magic was even better than before too. It pulled another even more intense climax out of him that petered out around the same time Red stopped coming.

And of course that wasn’t the end of it. Red had two cocks and a strong sex drive, he could go again and again before being satisfied. Ash’s body was more than ready for it. His mind floated on a cloud of pleasure, quickly losing track of his own climaxes as well as Red’s but loving every one, the more cum was in his pussy the better it all was. He didn’t dare to attempt to think about anything beyond how _wonderful_ Red fucking him felt.

But alas nothing could last forever. Panting with exhausted, Red came one more time, deep inside Ash. The fresh burst of magic into him had him arching his back in pleasure too, sounding out a hoarse cry of pleasure that hurt his throat.

As the stream of cum into him petered out, Red’s dick grew soft inside him. He pulled out and didn’t thrust back in with his other cock. That meant… it was over, Ash couldn’t bury his thoughts under a pleasure high born of sex anymore. He whimpered as cum leaked out of his magic, _gross_ … it felt good though.

“You’re beautiful,” Red breathed out. “My perfect little whore.” He stroked a hand over Ash’s belly almost lovingly.

Panting, Ash flinched and rolled onto his side to rest the weight of the eggs on the pillows instead of his poor spine. “Can you… can you…” he couldn’t ask for _that_ , could he?

“Can I what?” Red prompted, still rubbing Ash’s belly. It felt… good, sort of.

“S-swallow me?” Ash wanted to hide from _everything_. Right now he wouldn’t mind if Red decided to digest him completely. He’d change his mind about that of course when he as able to think clearly again and it probably wouldn’t happen anyway, not when with the eggs still nestled in his womb. “It’s warm in there.” It would feel nice on his aching pregnant body. And he’d be safe from more rape until Red coughed him up again.

Red chuckled softly, still panting with exhaustion. “I would _love_ to but I can’t. Stealing magic from you when you’re carrying my eggs wouldn’t be good.” He caressed a hand over Ash’s swollen middle again, making him flinch and whimper pathetically. “I can take you to the river for that bath now though.”

Ash whimpered. “O-okay.” That was better than nothing, right? At least there wouldn’t be any more slime on him, not that that would make him feel much cleaner.

“Let’s go.” Red scooped him up and started slithering towards the cave’s exit.

Outside, it was nice. There were trees and the sounds of the forest creatures, _much_ better than the inside of the cave or Red. Too Ash had no hope of escaping either.

It wasn’t long before Ash could make out the sound of water running somewhere close by. Maybe if the current was strong enough he could let it carry him away from Red. But when they reached the water edge’s he could see that not only was it not very deep the current wasn’t nearly fast enough to pull him away fast enough even if he could swim in it.

Red placed him gently down on the shore. “Don’t try to run or ya ain’t getting anymore baths after this,” he said.

With how long it had been since he’d stood and how much the eggs were weighing him down it was doubtful that Ash could even stand up on his own let alone even _try_ to run away. So he nodded as he carefully swung his legs around to put in the water. It was swallow enough that he could slide in and sit up in it, having the water only come up to his neck. Normally his body would’ve wanted to float but the eggs inside him weighed him down like an anchor.

He’d used to take cold showers all the time so the temperature didn’t bother him much. Except for his belly, the cold felt uncomfortable on his distended ecto-flesh… possibly because warmth was better for the eggs. They should be able to handle a little bit of cold water though, it wasn’t freezing or anywhere close to it.

“C-can I have something to scrub myself with?” he asked, looking back up at Red who stayed on the river bank watching him.

Red groaned. “You’re so _needy_.”

Ash flinched, hunching his shoulders in on himself. “P-please. I can’t get all of… it off me if I can’t scrub myself.” The stream wasn’t flowing fast enough to wash all the slime off his bones unless he was willing to sit here for hours and hours. Soap would help a _lot_ too but that would be asking for too much.

“Fine, what do ya need to scrub yourself with?”

A heavy-duty stainless-steel scrub brush and a large bottle of bleach. “A rag would do.”

Red groaned again as if Ash were demanding a huge favor off him. “Stay there then, I’ll be right back.” He turned and slithered off.

_Now_ was Ash’s chance, Red was _finally_ leaving him alone. As soon as Red was out of sight Ash put on his hands stream bank and pushed himself up. His legs wobbled as they took his weight, the eggs in his belly suddenly seemed _twice_ as heavy, pulling him forward. He fell back onto his rear with a splash and a whimper. His worry had been correct, he couldn’t stand anymore. Without the eggs he probably would’ve managed but with them it was _impossible_.

He lifted his hand to either side of belly pressed down on them. It was unfortunately hard enough to make them shift position inside him a little which was _awful_. How hard would he have to push on them to break them? … _Very_ hard; lamia eggs were quite tough according his research before setting out on this mistake of an adventure. So… he was stuck with them until they hatched and stuck with Red because of them.

How could he possibly endure this for a whole month? … He couldn’t but he’d have no choice. After they hatched though maybe he could get out?

“Ya better appreciate all I do for ya.”

Ash looked up to see Red returning, holding something in his hand. He tossed it at Ash and he reflexively caught it. It was the shredded remains of his shirt. Even if it _was_ intact it would no longer fit, his belly was far too big.

Taking a deep breath, he started scrubbing himself with it. He started with his belly to get it out of the way first, he was careful not to press hard lest he feel the eggs shift inside him again. Then he moved on to feet and legs, he was gentle with his pelvis. Bending around his belly was uncomfortable but it had to be done. His back was unfortunately impossible for him to reach and he was _not_ going to ask Red for help so he’d just have to deal with it.

“Hurry up,” Red said, his voice dripping with impatience when Ash started scrubbing his ribcage.

He whimpered and forced himself to scrub faster. Thankfully once he was finished every part of his ribcage that he could reach his skull was much easier to do.

“You’re done, now let’s go,” Red said after Ash had gone over his head with the ‘rag’ a couple times.

He would’ve preferred to keep scrubbing but… he’d never feel clean so he didn’t protest as he pulled himself back out of the stream. He squeezed the water out of the remains of his shirt as he started shivering. Red didn’t let him finish before picking up him.

“We gotta get ya somewhere warm for the eggs now,” it said as it started moving.

They soon ended up in a clearing with some big rocks in the middle. Red slithered up onto one and placed him on it. It was warmed by the sun and felt amazing. He rolled onto his side so the weight of the eggs in his belly would rest mostly on the warm rock. It was too hard to be comfortable but it was warm and that’s all his body needed for him to start to drift off to sleep again. Napping in the middle of the day was a waste of time normally but he didn’t care and all he had to look forward to today was more torment at Red’s hands. Sleep was his _only_ escape from it right now so he was going to sleep as much as his body would let him.


	8. Despair

“Come here cock sleeve.” Red beckoned for Ash to come closer.

Ash did so, crawling on his hands and knees since he was unable to stand. It had been multiple days – how many was impossible to say but quite a few for sure – had passed since his bath. He’d exercised his legs as much as he could when Red wasn’t around to see – which wasn’t as often – so that once he birthed the eggs he’d hopefully be able to stand and move quickly again.

“You still hungry?” Red asked once Ash was sitting in front of him, his pregnant belly resting in his lap.

Ash had just eaten the apples Red had provided for him but there’d been less than normal this time so he _was_ still a little hungry. Of course Red had done this intentionally as he did occasionally. But even knowing that Ash still nodded, giving Red a blow job – or blow jobs considering the two cocks and Red’s sex drive making him able to come several times from both – meant Red wouldn’t fuck his pussy to satisfy himself.

“All right then, ya know what to do.” Red summoned his cocks, already half erect from just his gross perverted thoughts alone.

Ash took several deep breaths to center himself before sitting up on his knees and taking one into his mouth. He let his eyes un-focus and his mind drift as he started moving his head on it, quickly making it fully erect. He moaned around it, pressing his tongue to the bottom. He was good at this by now, knew exactly the right things to do and the right ways to move to get Red to come as quickly as possible. And best off all he could do it absentmindedly and feel almost nothing.

He easily swallowed each time Red came in his mouth, barely tasting it. Then he’d switch to the other cock, quickly losing track of which one he’d started on.

“Good cum slut, very good,” Red said as Ash finished swallowing his release. He pulled out with a content sigh and dispelled his dicks. _That_ part of the nightmare was over for now at least.

Ash slumped back down, grimacing at the ach in his back. His womb had adjusted to the eggs so it didn’t hurt anymore but his spine did _not_ like all the extra weight on his front. He was getting used to them himself though and barely noticed that he was lugging around extra weight when he shifted and rolled about. He didn’t have the energy to be disgusted with them anymore either.

“I need to go out and patrol my territory again so that means I gotta tie you up.”

Ash nodded, making no protest as Red pulled out the collar and looped it around his neck. It was already attached to a rope leash that was tied to a pole embedded in the cave wall. Ash could probably untie if given enough time, he’d looked over it thoroughly the first time he’d been attached to it. But it would take a while and then his escape would be slowed by the weight of the eggs in his belly, there was _no_ way he would be able to get far enough away before Red returned. So, while Red was gone he’d take the opportunity to exercise his legs, he’d need to run far and run fast as soon as he was free from the weight of the eggs.

 

Red thrust in with a grunt as he came. The fresh burst of magic in Ash’s already full pussy had him climaxing again too, his pussy clamping around Red’s cock as if milking it for every last drop of cum. Despite how long they’d been going on it he was barely sore; his body was _used_ to be being used like this.

Red let out a contented sigh as he pulled out. “If I had one of those picture box thingies you city folk have I’d take a picture of ya so ya could see how beautiful ya are.” He caressed a hand over Ash’s belly.

Ash rolled onto his side with a groan. How long had he been pregnant for? Felt like forever so maybe this would be over soon. And then he’d get away… or try to… maybe.

He’d been allowed another bath a little while ago. He still soiled and dirty though and would probably feel that way for years if not the rest of his life, assuming he ever even got out of here.

“I _really_ hope you’re still with me next time I’m in heat.” Red continued stroking Ash’s belly, massaging it hard enough to make the eggs roll around inside him. Was it just his imagination or were they harder now and heavier? “I love seeing ya like this, belly filled with my eggs, cunt filled with my cum, it’s a good look for ya cock sleeve. And ya _are_ still gonna be with me, I’m sure of it, you’re too afraid to die which means I get to keep ya.”

Ash whimpered, still panting with exhaustion on the verge of drifting off to sleep but he’d just woken up before Red started fucking him. And though he was tempted to deny Red’s words, he couldn’t because they were true. If his escape attempt after the eggs were born didn’t work he would remain as Red’s toy, his existence centered around Red’s pleasure and whim, because he was too much of a coward to accept death over this torment.

Maybe not though. Maybe if his escape attempt failed, he’d be too filled with despair to care about death anymore. Death was certainly the better alternative to staying as Red’s cock sleeve until he went into heat again.


	9. Red

“Red probably ate him.”

Cash frowned at the human villager, crossing his arms in annoyance. “Red?”

“The lamia that lives in the forest,” the human explained. “The one he was hunting. We told him not to go, Red eats anyone who goes into his territory so it’s a death sentence to go in. But he went anyway so it’s only safe to assume Red ate him.”

Figures Cash would take the trouble to hop a plane and then drive _all_ the way out her to the middle of nowhere to find out that Ash was most likely dead. He’d suspected such might be the case though, considering how long it had been since hearing from him, the last instance being when he’d told Cash where he was going on his next idiotic hunt to get himself a stupid pet lamia.

But he’d come anyway just in case. Ash was – or _had_ been – his only surviving family and even if they’d grown apart in recent years they’d been close when they were growing up. With that being the case there was only one thing left to do before Cash could go home and let himself grieve for however long he’d need to.

“I guess I gotta go get vengeance then,” he said.

“What? You can’t, the lamia will eat you too.”

“Not if I shoot it first, or blast it’s face off with a Blaster.” Cash had started carrying around a gun too after his first encounter with a magic blocker that had nearly ended with him dead. And his ability to teleport – a rare magic talent – meant he had an advantage in most fights since no one expected a monster to carry a gun and no one expected him to teleport.

The human sighed. “Whatever, go get yourself killed if you want to. But once you’re digesting in that giant snake’s gut remember I warned ya.”

Cash scoffed before turning and walking away. He’d spend the night the village’s rundown tiny inn and head out into the forest first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast. If all went well he’d be back he’d be back in his rented car on the way to the airport and then home around this time tomorrow. When he got there he’d hold a funeral for Ash because he deserved at least that much.

 

The hunting rifle was almost entirely covered in leaves, if wasn’t black Cash would’ve missed it. It had clearly been there for a while. He brushed the leaves off with his foot. It was Ash’s hunting rifle, he’d had it specially made to fire powerful sleeping darts so he could capture a lamia.

Why he’d wanted one was still a mystery to Cash. But even while growing up Ash had always had odd interests.

But since the rifle was here that had to mean this was the spot Ash had gotten ambushed and eaten by the lamia. Snakes took a long time to digest things, right? … Yes, but not _that_ long, Ash was still dead. All that was left was vengeance.

Cash looked up at the trees and all around, searching for the colour red amongst all the green. Presumably the lamia was red since that’s what the villagers had named it. There was none so he kept moving, his magic poised to form into a wave of Blasters. He probably wouldn’t need his gun, this was a lamia living in the forest and thus shouldn’t have a magic blocker, but it he carried it hidden in his jacket anyway out of habit.

Eventually he came across a swallow stream. He followed it because why not? He had no idea what he was looking for. Red would come out eventually as long as he kept wondering around in its territory and then he’d kill it.

He’d been walking along the stream for maybe five minutes before a splash came from behind him. He jerked around, summoning a couple Blasters. An apple floated down the stream towards him. The trees on the other side of the stream were apple trees, it had fallen from one of them _but_ had it fallen naturally or had something knocked it down? He stared intensely at their branches for more movement. There didn’t seem to _be_ any, it was hard to tell for sure though because it was starting to get dark. He’d wondered around these damn woods almost all day and found nothing, ugh. At this rate he’d have to go back to the village and come back tomorrow.

Something grabbed his wrist from behind and yanked him back into something, making his Blasters vanish as his concentration shattered. Sharp pricks sunk into his neck, drawing blood before he was allowed to fall back onto his back.

“Hello.” A lamia was looming over him. Its upper half was skeletal while its lower body was red. Meaning this was Red, the lamia that had eaten Ash.

Cash growled and summoned a Blaster to fire at its face… or tried to. Nothing happened. … A tingly numbness was spreading out from the bite in his neck. Dammit! He scrambled to reach into his coat pocket but it was too late, the paralysis spread fast, he already couldn’t move.

“I _really_ don’t know why you people keep trying to hunt me but I ain’t complaining.”  Red circled him, allowing Cash to see more of its body. He was bigger than Cash had expected. “Another skeleton too. I wonder… Ya know what, I’m gonna take ya home before I eat you.”

Red bent over to pick Cash up and flung him over his shoulder with one arm. He hung limp, his soul racing and screaming at him to fight back but unable to. He was stupid, he should’ve brought help, several of his friends had wanted to come with him to search for Ash but he’d declined and now… he was going to die unless he figured something out _quick_.

But it wasn’t long before they were entering a cave that reeked of reptile and was that… sex? So it had a _mate_. It dropped him on the floor.

“Hey cock sleeve, wake up, I think you have a visitor,” it said.

There was a groan followed by a gasp. “Cash?” Was that…

“Thought so.” Red grabbed Cash’s hood and pulled him up. In front of them was a dirty mattress with pillows piled up on it. On the mattress was… Ash. Naked except for a collar attached to a leash that was tied to a wall. And… his belly was distended as if heavily pregnant. In darkness it was hard to make out but it looked like there were eggs in there, presumably Red’s, right?

Ash flinched, curling around his middle as if trying to hide it. It did little good and Cash had already seen enough to make him nauseous, horrified, and angry. But… he was still paralyzed, not even able to open his mouth to speak.

“I’m gonna eat him,” Red replied, an evil smile in his voice.

“No, don’t,” Ash said. “Or… or at least not… permanently _please_.” What did _that_ mean?

“Nah, permanently, keeping two pets alive would be too much work. Or… maybe you could change my mind if you’re a good enough whore? For now, though I’m gonna _eat_ _him_ because I need to eat _something_.”

Ash whimpered but made no other protest as Red let go of Cash’s hood, dropping him. He then started _undressing_ Cash. Everything in Cash screamed at him to fight or run away or at least struggle but the paralyzing venom had a tight hold him. All he could do was tense and tremble slightly as Red tossed his hoodie off the side followed by it straight up ripping his shirt and pants off.

Once naked, Red lifted Cash’s feet up and _into_ its mouth. Wet ecto-flesh engulfed them and tightened around them, pulling them deeper in.

“Please don’t,” Ash begged. But he made no move to help. Not that there was anything he _could_ do, tied to the wall and heavily pregnant with foul eggs no less.

Another swallow and Cash was in up to his pelvis, his feet were pushing through a tighter ring that presumably led to the stomach. Red grabbed his spine and lifted him up, allowing gravity to assist his descent into its stomach. Now would be a good time to put his hands on Red’s face and push himself out. But he couldn’t and was pulled in deeper by another big swallow, trapping his hand to his sides the foul thing’s throat.

He let out a soft whimper once it was only his head and shoulders on the outside, _far_ too much of his body was already in Red’s stomach and even if he suddenly got his ability to move back it was probably already too late. Red swallowed again and Cash’s head was pulled down his throat, smothering his face with warm wet ecto-flesh.

Artificial muscles pushed him down and down, forcing him to lie flat in the lamia’s stomach. It took _far_ too long before his head pushed through the stomach’s entrance he stopped moving.

He opened his eyes to see the stomach wall above him. They rippled around him with a soft wet noise that made him want to scream and struggle to escape. But he couldn’t do anything more than whimper loudly in despair.


	10. Cash

Red let out a sigh and Ash looked up from his hands to see that Cash was gone. Or not _gone_ , but fully inside Red now. Red’s body bulged out with the shape of Cash inside. It was indistinct enough that Ash wouldn’t have know it was Cash in there if he hadn’t seen Red swallowing his feet and legs before looking away in horror.

“P-please don’t… kill him,” Ash said. “ _Please_.” He hadn’t ever once considered that Cash might come looking for him. He’d thought Cash would assume him dead when he didn’t come back and then grieve however much he needed to before moving on. But now Cash was here, he’d come _looking_ for Ash – there was _no_ other reason he would’ve come all the way out here – but he’d failed.

“We’ll see what happens, depends on how good of a whore you are.” Red gave Ash an evil grin.

“O-okay, I’ll be… good.” It’s not like he wasn’t being good before. What more could even be expected of him?

Red chuckled, giving his swollen body a pat. When the paralysis wore off and Cash was able to struggle would Ash be able to see it? … Probably and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

“Now that I’ve eaten let’s have some fun, eh?” Red slithered over and undid the collar. He then gestured to the pillows.

Ash trembled but crawled over and pulled himself up onto them. He even spread his legs and summoned his pussy without being told, he was being good for Cash’s sake. Even if they’d grown apart over the years the thought of sitting idly by while Cash slowly digested inside of Red was abhorrent, heck he’d feel that way even if Red had eaten a complete stranger. It would feel like he was an accessory to murder, slow _awful_ murder.

Red thrust his fingers into Ash’s pussy. It took mere seconds for him get Ash dripping and ready for his cock. He was pregnant and used to being used like this on top of already being overly sensitive so of course it didn’t take much for his body to _want_ sex, that had stopped bothering him a while ago but… Cash was here now. Would be able to hear Ash’s involuntary cries of pleasure from inside Red’s stomach? Would he know what was happening out here?

Red was already erect, apparently just seeing Ash pregnant and ready for him aroused him. He thrust in, making Ash yelp as his cock buried itself all the way inside him. The pace he set was fast and hard as usual, exactly what Ash’s body wanted. But… he couldn’t lie back and let his mind float off and let his body enjoy this the way he’d been doing for what felt like years now because Cash was _here_. He might hear and figure out what was going on and that physically Ash was enjoying it, heck he might think Ash _wanted_ it.

Despite that Ash _still_ couldn’t keep quiet. He barely managed to stifle his moans at all. And when he inevitably climaxed as Red released deep inside him, he screamed as he usually did.

As the waves of pleasure finished washing through him they were replaced with a deep sense of shame. There was _no_ way Cash didn’t hear that. Red pulled out to thrust in with his other cock, resuming pounding into him hard enough to metaphorically fuck his brains out and he went right back to moaning like a whore in heat.

***

The sounds going on outside were _disturbing_ to say the least. Cash did _not_ want to think about what they meant. But the rhythmic motions of Red’s body and the way he moaned loudly as his stomach walls tightened a bit as if in pleasure made it _very_ hard not to think about. Ash’s cries were audible too even though they were muffled.

And the smell of sex that hung around in the cavern and the fact that Ash was _literally_ pregnant with what could only be Red’s eggs made it obvious what was happening. Red was raping Ash and Cash couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t even _move_.

But even if he could move he wouldn’t be able to do a single thing to stop Red from inside his stomach. It was unlikely he’d be able to get out assuming he was still _alive_ when the paralysis wore off too. He’d never been _this_ helpless before, he _hated_ it.

The sounds of sex kept going and going, drowning out the soft sounds of digestion the stomach made around him, the occasional gentle ripple that rolled through the walls was unmistakable though. Even they started to quiet down in exhaustion he could still hear them. The surrounding ecto-flesh didn’t muffle them _nearly_ as much as he wished they would.

Every so often he attempted to move again, _praying_ he wouldn’t spend the rest of his life paralyzed. And _thankfully_ he eventually could, but only a little. But it was wearing off and for that he was grateful, and moving what little he could should help it wear off faster, right?

By the time the sounds of Red raping Ash _finally_ stopped and Red’s thrusting movements _finally_ stopped too he could push against stomach walls with his hands. It did _nothing_ though. He’d work on struggling his way out of here once he could move freely again.

A short time passed and Red’s body curled up, forcing Cash’s to do so too. It was uncomfortable while on his back so with great effort he rolled over onto his side, the slickness of his surroundings helped quite a bit. The walls rippled with a soft sound around him as he settled down, though better than the sounds of rape that had drowned them out completely before it still wasn’t pleasant to hear.

He was going to _die_ in here, digested by his brother’s rapist, if he or Ash didn’t figure something out. And… was there worse way to die then becoming sustenance for another being, especially one so vile, foul, and evil as Red?

They had time to figure _something_ out though, snakes and therefore lamias took a while to digest things. How long did they have though? Hopefully long enough. What were they going to do though? What _could_ they do?

***

The snake part of Red’s body curled slightly around Ash as he leaned into it, a common sleeping position. But he could _feel_ the bulge Cash made in it. How was it possible to be so close to him and not be able to do anything to save him? But… knowing Cash was in there, he cuddled into it, curling slightly around his pregnant belly.

Ash lacked the energy to even _try_ to beg for mercy for Cash again. It wouldn’t work anyway, his only hope was Ash doing a good enough job to please Red.

So, Ash said nothing as he pressed himself even more into Red’s body. Could Cash feel him in there? It didn’t _really_ matter if he could or not and Ash was already drifting off into an exhausted sleep. Maybe he’d wake up tomorrow and find that Cash coming here had been a nothing but a horrid nightmare. … That was doubtful, after all the other ways his life had gone wrong since Red had found him this made perfect logical sense.


	11. Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot there was an epilogue until today which why I changed it to 13 chapters. That's what I get for writing this and then not editing it for forever. xD
> 
> Also, coming up with chapter titles that don't spoil the chapter is hard sometimes.

Something leaned into Cash’s ribcage from the outside, making the stomach wall press harder into him. Whatever it was shifted occasionally, meaning it was alive. I wasn’t necessarily Ash but it made sense that it was since there was no Red could bend himself enough to do that. Which was perfect, Cash needed to talk to him but… Red was still there, _literally_ between them in a way.

So Cash waited. Despite his _horrid_ situation and what he’d been forced to listen to earlier he was more than tired enough to fall asleep if he let himself do so. Not only should it be past nightfall by now but as _disgusting_ as his surroundings were they were also warm and soft. Ugh, he was _not_ going to nap in this damn thing’s stomach. It was hard not to though, if it wasn’t for the occasional movement of the walls the soft sound they made reminding him of the fact that he was literally being digested he _would’ve_ drifted off for sure.

But after what was hopefully long enough for Red to have fallen into a deep sleep, he pushed out into the stomach wall pressing into his ribcage. It could only be Ash, right? If it wasn’t then this plan would fail and… bad things would happen. He kneaded at it with his hands until he felt it stir.

“Ash, that you?” It felt wrong to speak so loudly but his voice would be too muffled by the Red’s body for a whisper or even normal speaking volume to be audible from outside. He could only hope that his muffled volume was quiet enough to not wake Red too. And that all the moving he’d just done hadn’t woken him either. “ _Don’t_ answer.” If it _was_ Ash out there and he spoke loud enough for Cash to hear it would _definitely_ wake Red. “But if you _can_ hear me, I keep a small handgun in the hidden pocket of my jacket. Find it and kill Red.” It was their only hope.

If it _wasn’t_ Ash he was speaking or if Ash couldn’t hear him then they screwed, Cash would be digested and Ash would remain as Red’s… sex slave. Or if Red was awake or had woken up they were just a screwed, probably more so since he’d take the gun away, erasing any chance of Ash finding it on his own later on. It was also possible he’d already taken it. Really, they couldn’t have found themselves in a _worse_ situation. But it was up to Ash now to get them out.

***

Ash wasn’t sure he’d heard right despite having pressed his ‘ear’ to Red’s body as soon as he first heard Cash say his name. Cash’s voice had been muffled to near inaudibility. It could very well be a dream too, he was only half awake after having been woken up by the feel of Cash pressing and kneading into him from inside Red.

Regardless it didn’t hurt to check, especially since Red was still asleep. So he _very_ carefully crawled out of the curve Red’s body made around him and off the mattress.

Crawling on his hands and knees was uncomfortable. His pregnant belly hung down, pulling on his spine. But he was used to it enough by now that he could still move pretty easily as long as he didn’t try to stand up.

He pushed himself up to rest just on his knees – like he did all those times he had to suck Red’s cocks for ‘food’ – to look around the cave better. Cash’s jacket – only visible to him because his eyesight was tied to magic, this would’ve been impossible without that – had been tossed off to the side, lying haphazardly in the corner.

He lowered himself back to his hands and knees and crawled over to it. He didn’t know where the hidden pocket was so he ran his hands along the inside. At first, he didn’t feel anything but pressing down harder he could feel something hard inside. The gun? He quickly found the slit and reached inside to pull it out. Yep, it was a gun.

His hand trembled as he looked at it. What if it had no bullets? That would be just his luck, wouldn’t it? Why would things _finally_ take a turn for the better after everything else that had happened to him? Unless some god or other being that pulled the strings of his life existed somewhere and had decided he’s suffered enough. Surely, not, right?

Fighting tears, he put the handle of the gun into his mouth so he could crawl on his hand and knees again. He was _not_ going to risk missing Red, waking him with the gunshot and having the gun taken away, _destroying_ his fragile hope that things were _finally_ about to get better, so he was going to get as close to Red as he could before firing it. Assuming of course that it even had bullets in it at all. It _had_ to though, right? Why would Cash carry around a gun that wasn’t loaded?

He crawled up back onto the bed and closer to Red, the horrid shape Cash made in his stomach still far too noticeable. Ash sat back and took the gun out of his mouth again. He held it in both hands, mimicking the way he’d seen people – mostly humans in TV shows and movies – hold them as he pressed it to Red’s ribcage over where his soul hovered. Despite how much his hands were shaking there was still _no_ way he could miss at this range. And with how deeply asleep Red seemed to be the only thing that would make this fail was if the gun wasn’t loaded or was broken.

Ash clenched his eyes shut and pulled the trigger. … Nothing happened. _No_! It wasn’t fair, he’d thought… The safety was probably on. He pulled it up to look, even though he’d never held a pistol before he was familiar with hunting rifles and thus it didn’t take long to find and switch it off. With slightly steadier hands he pointed the gun at Red’s soul again and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot filled the small cavern almost like a physical thing, bouncing off the walls and _far_ louder than Ash had expected. He almost dropped the gun in surprise as it bucked in his hands, cringing at the sound.

“You did it.” Cash’s voice broke the silence left by the gunshot. It was recognizable even through the ringing the gunshot had left in Ash’s ‘ears’. He looked back to see a pile of dust and Cash sitting inside it, dust sticking to the wet slime coating his bones.

Trembling, Ash carefully place the gun on the mattress beside himself. “I did.” It didn’t feel real. Didn’t he sometimes have dreams like this? Where something happened and Red ended up dying, freeing Ash at last?

Something was draped over his shoulders. He looked up to see that it was Cash’s coat, Cash standing behind him putting on him. He pulled it closer, grateful for something to grasp with his hands as Cash bent down to pick up the gun.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here,” he said as he straightened, holding his other hand out towards Ash.

“I… I… don’t know if I can walk.” He’d been exercising his legs but not as often as he would’ve liked and the eggs were _heavy_.

“All right, take this and put it back in the coat’s pocket, I’ll carry ya.”

Ash opened his mouth to protest but… being carried out of here sounded _really_ nice. So he accepted the gun and made sure the safety was back on before putting it back in the hidden pocket. Cash then bent down and picked him to carry cradled in his arms. Ash rested his head against Cash’s shoulder, still trembling with relief and too exhausted to do or feel anything else.

“We’ll get the village hospital and take care of the uh… eggs and then go home,” Cash said as he started walking. “’Kay?”

“Okay.”


	12. Not Quite Over Yet

Ash wasn’t sure at want point he’d fallen asleep but he was awoken by a stab of pain in his belly. He winced until it passed. Had that been a… contraction?

“You okay?” Cash asked. He sounded tired but he kept trudging onward, carrying Ash and hopefully going in the right direction.

“I don’t know.” On one hand he was free and that was _fantastic_ but on the other he as still pregnant and possibly going into labor. And would he ever truly be okay again after everything he’d been through? It didn’t feel like it.

“Well we’re almost to the village and then we can rest and get cleaned up. We’ll get a healer to get rid of the uh… ya know.” The eggs. “We’ll head home in the first plane tomorrow.” Good, the sooner they got home the better.

Another pain rolled through Ash’s middle, more painful than the last. He tensed up until it passed. “I uh… don’t think we’ll have time to abort them.”

“What do ya mean?”

“Uh… I think I’m in labor.” It wasn’t fair, he wanted to enjoy his freedom and was _so_ tired and he wanted to forget everything that had happened to him during his time with Red. Except he _never_ could forget about any of it no matter how much he would like to.

“Ah _fuck_. Ya sure?”

Ash nodded. They were leaving him though so he would still be done with them. But… he didn’t want to birth them, it was going to hurt and be exhausting. He didn’t have a choice though and at least he wasn’t going to be forced to push out a full-sized baby out.

 Several more contractions passed through him before they stepped out of the forest and the lines of the village met them a short distance away. Another contraction hit and his magic was forced to form in his pelvis. He whimpered in fear and because he suddenly needed to push.

“Hurry,” he said. He was _not_ going to birth the eggs while Cash was still carrying him.

“’Kay, I should be able to teleport to the clinic now, hopefully.” Cash sounded exhausted enough that teleporting was probably not the best idea but he did it anyway. The world shifted and suddenly they were in a short distance away from the clinic.

He approached and placed Ash on a bench out front so he could knock on the door. “It’s an emergency let us in,” he shouted. He kept knocking and shouting as another contraction hit Ash, he had to fight off the urge to push.

It was silly, the sooner he started pushing them out the sooner they were would be out of him but… it was scary. People died sometimes giving birth. And he didn’t want to think about what to do with the things that would hatch from the eggs. So he’d wait for a doctor or nurse to come around and tell him what to do.

He had three more contractions before someone finally answered Cash’s knocking. It was a bunny monster dressed in a nurse uniform who looked like she’d been sleeping. Cash didn’t give her any time to complain.

“My brother’s in labor, you’re gonna fucking help him,” he said. “And yes I fucking know I’m covered in dust, that’s kinda what happens when you’re inside a monster when it dies. I assure it _deserved_ it.”

The bunny looked at Ash right as another contraction hit, he whimpered as he clutched his middle, fighting the need to push. “Fine, bring him in and then tell me what the fuck’s going on.”

Cash walked over and scooped Ash back up into his arms. “It’s almost over, I promise,” he whispered as he carried Ash inside. “And then you can rest.”

Ash nodded, clutching Cash’s jacket closer around himself. He wanted to rest and enjoy his freedom so much it brought tears to his eyes. He had to endure this first though. How long was it going to take to push them _all_ out? How many were there? A lot for sure and they were bigger than normal eggs, would they hurt coming out as they had going in? … Probably, especially since they were harder now.

“What kind of eggs are they?” the nurse asked as she led them into an empty room.

Cash lay Ash on the bed, letting out a small sigh of relief as if carrying Ash for so long had taxed him greatly, it probably had, Ash was quite heavy now due to the eggs. “Lamia eggs,” he said with an angry huff.

“How did…” the nurse cutting off, “You know what, you can tell me after. Go get cleaned up, there’s a shower through that door and hospital gowns in that closest. I’ll help him.”

Cash looked at Ash, looking conflicted for a couple seconds before turning for the shower. Ash was tempted to call him back but… he couldn’t blame him, he was covered in dust and stomach slime and had been for _hours_ on top of carrying Ash through the woods in the middle of the night. If he wasn’t in labor Ash would be insistent on a shower as soon as possible too. He could survive on his own for a little while now that the nurse was here to help.

“All right, what position do you want to lie in for this?” the nurse asked once Cash was gone. She snapped on rubber gloves and put a mask over his muzzle.

“I don’t know.” Ash didn’t want to do this at all right now, he just wanted them to be _out_ of him already. “Whichever one will get them out of me fastest, _please_.”

“All right try crouching and hold on the bed post.”

Ash followed her instructions so that he was on his knees with his legs spread, grasping the bedpost to steady himself. It couldn’t have been more perfectly time; as soon he was in position another contraction rolled through his belly and an egg was pressing against the entrance of womb with an involuntary push. He squeezed the bedpost, grimacing in pain as it stretched his sensitive magic. But it was wet from the liquid magic in his womb and smooth, making its descent quite easy especially with gravity helping.

He let out a sigh of relief once it slid out of him and onto the bed below. One down a ton more to go.

“There you go, very good,” the nurse said in an encouraging tone. “It’s not so hard, you’ll probably be done in less than an hour.”

Ash nodded but didn’t say anything because his body was already tensing for another contraction. Apparently now that the birth had started properly his body was ready to push them out as fast as possible. Too bad it wouldn’t be fast enough. But it was almost over then he could rest and bath and go home.

As he birthed them one by one he had to again force himself not to count them because he did _not_ want to know how many he’d been forced to carry and nurture for the past month. Instead he focused on the nurse’s words of encouragement and the sounds of the shower coming through the side door.

Every time an egg slid out of him the nurse reached a gloved hand under him to move it so it wouldn’t get in the way of the next one. _Thankfully_ she never touched him, either she could see that he would _not_ want that or it didn’t occur to her to do that, either way he loved her for it.

Slowly but surely the weight in his belly diminished and the bulge of his middle shrunk, a _huge_ relief after living with it for so long in such _awful_ circumstances. By the time the weight was about half as bad the sound of the shower stopped and Cash stepped out a few second later and got dressed in one of hospital gowns from the closest.

“How’s it going?” he asked as he stepped up to the bed.

Ash groaned as he finished forcing an egg out. A couple seconds passed and another contraction had him pushing again. Cash looked away as if disgusted by the sight, Ash couldn’t blame him, the eggs were gross and birthing them was nasty.

“It’s going great,” the nurse said. “We’re about half done.”

“Half done,” Ash repeated in a whisper as the egg slid out of him. Even though the eggs were big enough to hurt a little as they passed through him his magic was surprisingly not sore. … That was because his pussy was accustomed to getting pounded into relentlessly by Red’s massive cocks.

He almost teared up but that was _over_. Red was dead, he’d never touch Ash again so there was no need to cry about it right now. He had to get the rest of Red’s foul eggs _out_ and then he would rest and go home. He could try to find a way to deal with his trauma then, for now he had to focus on getting through the rest of the nightmare of birth.

Each egg he pushed out had him feeling more and more exhausted, the seconds long breaks between contractions were _far_ too short. This kind of labor wasn’t natural for his body. But he had no choice but to keep going and pray it would be over soon.

“All right, almost done,” the nurse said. “Just three more, you can do it.”

Ash nodded, tearing up with relief. He was almost done, he could do three more. He counted them as he pushed them out, panting with effort. He let a shuddering sigh of relief he _finally_ pushed out the third one. He looked down at his belly to see that it was blessedly empty and only slightly swollen due to how long it had been stretched out far. The best part was he could _dispel_ it, leaving the cavity between his ribcage and pelvis empty the way it was supposed to be.

“Done, finally done,” he panted, tears of relief rolling down his face. He sat back once the nurse took the final egg away. “I… don’t wanna see them ever again _please_.” He never wanted to think them or ever see another lamia again.

The nurse gave him a worried look but didn’t ask. “All right. You want to get cleaned up and dressed or get some sleep first?”

“Sleep.” Considering how long he’d been forced to go between baths while with Red he could handle waiting for the morning to be clean. He lay down on his side and closed his eyes.

***

“All right, you going to tell me what happened now?” the nurse said in a whisper as she lay a blanket over Ash who’d fallen asleep far faster than Cash had ever seen him do before.

Cash sighed, he was exhausted too, it was almost four in the morning. He avoided looking at he eggs in the tub she’d put them in, the sight of them coated in Ash’s purple magic made him ill. “’Kay,” he said, leaning against the counter.

He explained what had happened as best he could even though it was _not_ something he wanted to talk about. She didn’t interrupt but got a horrified look on her face when he mentioned the worst parts.

“I… am sorry,” she said, casting her gaze towards the floor once he’d finished.

Unable to say ‘it’s whatever’, Cash grunted. “Just keep the damn eggs and whatever the fuck hatches out of them away from us please.” Dumping them on the nurse was probably unfair but Cash didn’t want anything to do with them and neither did Ash. So let the nurse figure it out, if she wanted to kill them she could or she could keep them as pets or give them to somebody. It didn’t matter as long as they were no longer inside Ash.

The nurse let out a long breath. “All right, now uh… I’ll take you to the room next door so you can sleep in there.”

“Good.” At this point Cash would be willing to sleep on the floor as long as he got to sleep. “Wake me if he wakes up before me, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” The nurse led him out and then to the room next door. It was nearly identical.

Cash collapsed on the bed with a sigh of relief. Hopefully he wouldn’t dream about being eaten by a giant snake. He was probably too tired to dream anyway.


	13. Epilogue

Home seemed much bigger than Ash remembered. Other than that it was exactly the same though, neat and clean, cared for by a small group of house staff.

As soon as he was through the front door, Ash walked right to the couch and collapsed onto it, using a cane he gotten at the hospital to support his still wobbly legs. Cash sat next to him with a sigh, for once having the dignity not to put his feet up on the coffee table – not that Ash had the energy to care anymore.

 “Thank you for coming to find me,” he said. He’d thanked Cash earlier, multiple times but it still didn’t feel like enough. “If you hadn’t I’d… still be there.” There was no way his escape plan would’ve worked, he was physically too weak.

“I uh… thought you were dead,” Cash replied. I was gonna get vengeance and stuff.”

“That’s fine, I would’ve assumed the same.” Would he have gone looking for vengeance though? … Yeah, probably, one shouldn’t let people get away with messing with their family after all, it was a sign of weakness. Though now he would do it out of loyalty instead of duty.

“So, uh… when ya wanna book an appointment with your therapist?”

Ash had been seeing a therapist for several years now but would his current one be able to handle his newfound problems? … He’d have to see when he talked to him again. “Later, I wanna enjoy being home for a bit first.” He never would’ve thought he tear up in relief at sitting in this room again when he used to find it so boring.

“’Kay.” Cash put his feet up on the coffee table but Ash didn’t care. He was too tired to care and it wasn’t just jetlag either. Would he ever recover from all that? … Hopefully, only time would tell. No matter what though he was happy to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but the story needed that bit of closure. The time skip and the good ending point from last chapter meant it had to be its own thing.


End file.
